Hands On The Bible
by CurbItKirby
Summary: A LAST EXORCISM fic. Angie, an inexperienced college student gets the chance of a life time when she signs on for a documentary centering around Cotton Markus' last exorcism. Caleb/OC Hints of swearing, sexual assault and violence. FINALE REVISED
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Based on The Last Exorcism(2009)**

"Angie? You alright, kiddo?" Daniel smirked at her from the driver's seat. "You look a little on edge."

The young woman, perhaps no older than eighteen, shrugged passively. Her posture was slack, her expression a touch wary as she admitted, "It's my first time away from home."

"Aw, that's adorable." The camera man cackled. His grin was wide on his plain features. Daniel had been getting his jollies poking fun at the newb for the past hour and a half. He knew she hated him for it, but didn't particularly give a damn. His lips twitched faintly as he reminded her, "You're the one who volunteered."

"Yeah, I volunteered to be the sound bitch for a documentary. You-" She pointed at chipped nail at him, "- the absentminded bastard that you are, apparently, forgot to mention that it was for a freakin' exorcism."

"I thought you were atheist?" He asked, numb to her insults. He nimbly flicked on the turn signal as they slowly approached the good reverend Cotton Markus' house. The speed limit was twenty, and frankly Dan was a tad ashamed to be going it. Being in suburbia was one thing, being co-operative with its laws and regulations, was another.

"Shut up!" Angela shrieked. Her indignity aside, there was genuine worry on her face. "My mom might hear you!"

Cackling, the crew member declared, "We're over three hundred miles from your house!"

Angie pursed her lips. "You have no idea how strong that woman's hearing is. And I am. But I don't believe in tempting fate, either."

The older man rolled his eyes at her naivety. "Whatever," He mumbled; pulling into Cotton's parking lot. "Just try and keep your head in check, okay? We don't need any frightened school girls on this trip."

Angela blushed faintly and moved to get out of the car. She knew this was a break for her. She still had two years left of film school, and that plenty of other candidates had applied. She also knew she wasn't the first choice. Two others had come first, and knowing this did nothing to ease Angie's already frayed nerves. Daniel's constant reminders of that weren't exactly helping her self-esteem either. With a grunt, she heaved her camera and recording equipment to the back for Daniel to survey.

A brunette woman waved at them from the preacher's front porch and Angie raised a hand to wave back.

"Don't be a suck up, Cassidy." Daniel muttered under his breathe. When the girl quickly dropped her hand, he snickered. The blonde shot him a glare but waited patiently for his approval on her gear. After a few seconds of making sure everything was there, he nodded, "Looks like you're all set. Glad you followed my checklist so thoroughly."

Angie smiled tightly at him and grabbed her bag from his trunk. The man didn't bother to help her with her things, but did shoot her a smile that was a touch warmer than it had been.

"Come on, I'll introduce you."

"Have you worked with Mr. Markus before?"

Daniel shook his head. "Nah. But he seems like an okay guy. Iris is pretty cool too." He smirked at her. "For a producer."

The girl mouthed the woman's name, and perhaps shallowly doubted her capabilities based of it. Iris. Like the song or like the flower? Either way, Angie thought the woman should have it changed. Absently she followed the man up the stairs to where said woman named Iris stood.

She was a tall, lithe pretty woman in her mid-thirties, with dark eyes and pale skin. She nodded to the man, "Hey Dan," When her gaze fell on the younger woman she cocked a brow. "Aren't you a little young to be-"

"Throwing away my college fund for a shot in the dark documentary?" Angela offered with a tight smirk on her tan features. "I know." She glared at the back of Dan's head. "He's been saying that for the past hour."

Iris chuckled and ushered her in. "Well, as long as you're qualified."

"She is." Daniel promised her. He held up his fingers; thumb an inch or so away from his index finger. "Just barely."

"I'm Iris."

"Angie." The women shook hands. The younger swallowed uncomfortably. "Uh, any place I could set up or…?"

"Of course, come on, I'll introduce you to the Markus'."

The producer smiled and led the pair into the dining room where a man, woman, and child sat playing cards. Upon the newest crew members' arrival, the adults promptly stood. The boy was content to wave (and while his parents were distracted, peek at their cards). Angie returned the gesture with a nod.

"Good to have you back, Daniel," The man greeted as he shook the camera man's hand. His features were handsome, if not a touch tired, and his build solid.

His wife, on the other hand, was friendlier toward the new comer. She took in the young woman's short, cropped hair and baggy jean shorts. Typical college kid. "You must be Angie."

"That's what they call me." The blonde shrugged. Again she shook the woman's hand. "Good to meet you, ma'am."

"Likewise. I'm Shannon, this is our son, Justin." The woman motioned for her son to come over, but the boy stayed put. Angela suppressed a smile at this. Shannon sighed and apologized on behalf of her son's rude behavior, but it was waved off easily enough.

"Angela? Cotton Markus, pleasure to meet you miss."

Yet again, the young blonde shook the preacher's hand. "Ditto, Mr. Markus."

"Please," The man smiled at her, "Call me Cotton." Clapping his hands together, his smile widened to a grin. "So! Shall we get this show on the road?"

Daniel nodded and slapped Angie on the back. "Come on, kiddo; time to learn how to set up a tripod!"

"I know how to set up a tripod!" The girl snapped at him. She trailed after him with a scowl on her face, "I'm not completely incompetent, ya know!"

Cotton and Iris shared a look. Shannon snickered at their anxious features. It was going to be a long trip.

**A/N**: Okay, first chapter to a fic I bet nobody reads. I would like to thank my beta thekkid. Once again, take a gander at the rating and please don't send me hate me over it. I am within guidelines.


	2. Chapter 2

"Here we go," Cotton read from a letter randomly selected from what Angie would describe as a fairly large stack of people claiming to be possessed. She listened intently as he went on dictating, "My live stock is being slaughtered nightly… Little doubt who is doing this gruesome… please, please, please…"

The women frowned at his casual tone, but neither said anything on the matter. Daniel rolled his eyes that their sensitivities, but he too remained quiet as Cotton looked up from the paper and announced, "Right. I think we're going to Ivanwood."

And after saying goodbye to the family and slapping a Jesus fish magnet on the back of their van, the team was off to New Orleans to off to perform an exorcism. The women in the back, the preacher behind the wheel and the New Yorker in the passenger seat, they ride was a fairly comfortable one. As Cotton dictated his life story and what he hoped to accomplish with this documentary, a faint giggle erupted from the back.

He glanced in the rearview to check in on the girls. "What's up?"

"She just got to the banana bread sermon." Iris explained. Beside her Angie snickered, the large headphones she wore engulfing half her head.

Daniel let out a gruff laugh as well. "That was a good day."

Angela looked up, the grin still on her face. "I can't believe they didn't notice! I thought for sure at least one of them would've piped up…"

"People don't go to church to listen," Cotton explained to her, "They go to feel a sense of community, a sense of a higher power. As long as they get to chime in with an amen or hallelujah, they're happy."

The young camera girl nodded and put her headphones back on. As the man continued on about the 'stopped in time' air that only places as ancient as New Orleans could give, she turned her handycam to the window and shot some scenery. There seemed to be a lot more abandoned barns and more artistic houses of worship as they went.

She focused in on a sign indicating an upcoming CHURCH before asking, "Mr. Markus?"

"Yes, Angela?"

"Where exactly is Ivanwood?"

Cotton shrugged passively as he pulled into a gas station. He needed to top off the tank and get dressed before they closed in on the small town. "About twenty minutes away."

She nodded and tucked her camera back safely into the pouch as she moved to get out of the van along with Iris. The men moved toward the bathrooms and they women were content to stretch their legs and gossip.

"So," The brunette leaned casually against the side of the van's door. "I hear you're a bit skeptical about performing an exorcism."

Angie blushed faintly and shrugged as she stretched her calves. The brunette absently thought she looked like a high school student warming up for a track meet, but didn't comment on it as the girl admitted, "A bit."

"There's nothing to worry about, kid." Iris clapped her on the shoulder. "It's all just one big show."

"Hm."

When Cotton came out in his 'work clothes'(a white linen suit, classy but no doubt hell to wear in the sweltering heat), the crew decided to get some local lore before heading into town. They spoke to three people, a black woman who believed the gates of hell was going to be opened out Bush drive (which of course was the direction they were heading), an elderly white man who believed there was a cult in the area and that the Sweetzer farm was somewhere near its temple, and a crazy lady who was convinced the same cult was feeding souls to the devil. Angela was a bit wary of these people, but decided to dismiss them entirely after the last woman knew where UFOs were often seen landing. She even pointed.

After that, the four of them hopped back in the car and burst in to laughter. After the crew calmed down slightly, Cotton told them, "That's what I'm talking about. All these different rumors and legends somehow get passed around as fact. Eventually the town thinks a cult's moved in next door and aliens are killing their livestock."

Iris licked her lips and shook her head. "Wow."

"That's classic," Dan added with a smirk. "Hicks. Gotta love 'em."

Cotton had only been driving fifteen minutes when his passengers realized he was most likely lost. His singing did little to calm the women's nerves, although Dan seemed perfectly at ease at being lost in the bayou. Angie, on the other hand, caught sight of an alligator and was tempted to weep. But for morale reasons, no one said anything for a few minutes, but when a blue truck raced by, they decided to flag it down.

"He's stopping, he's stopping." The brown haired woman said as she craned her neck to look.

Angie did the same. Of course, she had to sit up first, but by the time the young man had reached Cotton's window, she was up. Taking two things into consideration (she was female, the stranger was male) she brushed her caramel blonde hair back, fluffing the short strands, much to the adult beside her's amusement.

"Hey, afternoon," The preacher greeted.

The stranger, no older than twenty adjusted his hat. He eyed Daniel curiously a moment before asking, "You guys makin' a movie?"

Cotton nodded, "A documentary actually." He tried to change the subject with yet another greeting, "How's it going?"

Angie shook her head at his attempt to be hip, but said nothing. The young man didn't notice. He just nodded and smiled crookedly. "Great. I like documentaries."

The blonde smirked at this; she was surprised he'd be able to find any this far out in the country. At least not any good ones. She was also surprised by how pale the boy was. He was in the standard farmhand gear, and she expected at least a touch of colour on his cheeks.

"Well," Cotton continued, the charming smile back on his lips, "We're looking for the Sweetzer farm. Can you help us?"

Subtly the outsider's features changed. "What was your name?" He asked.

"Reverend Cotton Markus." They shook hands. "Nice to meet you. The Sweetzer farm, please?"

Stark blue eyes turned to the backseat, ignoring the preacher's request. "And you?"

"I'm Iris," The brunette introduced. She then gestured to the blonde next to her who lifted a hand in greeting as Iris went on, "This is Angie-"

"Hi."

The boy glanced over her form curiously. Her hair was shorter than most girls around, her shorts baggy and her t-shirt displaying a logo from Caesar's Palace. He assumed her to be a lesbian. But he nodded in response to her gesture anyway.

Iris cleared her throat awkwardly, and pointed to the camera man up front, "And that's Daniel."

"Hey."

"We're just running a bit behind schedule," Cotton cut in, earning the young farm hand's attention once again. "So…"

He looked back at Iris and Angie once more before shrugging and turning back to the preacher. "No, no problem."

"The Sweetzer farm, please." The driver repeated, his annoyance becoming clear in his tone.

A nod from the boy. "Right, well, you're going in the wrong direction, actually."

"I knew it!" Angie kicked the back of Daniel's seat roughly. "Pay up!"

The camera man groaned and lifted his hips to retrieve his wallet. The girl giggled and clapped her hands as she snatched the dollar bill from his hand.

"Children!" Iris chided. The blonde slumped back in her seat as the brunette's dark eyes moved back to the boy, "You were saying?"

"You want to make a U-turn, actually."

"Okay." Cotton nodded, clearly a bit puzzled as to how they had gotten that far off course.

"You wanna take this road, go straight, you'll see things you already seen before, keep on going." The redhead's face remained somber a moment as he continued, "You're gonna hit the high way, okay?"

The women in the back shared confused looks. They couldn't be that lost.

A smile tugged at the boy's lips as he finished, "And I want you to go back where you came from."

Angie raised her brows. "What?"

The young man's smile fell. Iris scoffed at him, "Are you kidding?"

"No!" He replied gleefully with a flamboyant shrug, "I'm not kidding!"

Cotton rolled his eyes and looked back at Angie's surprised expression. "Gotcha. Thank you."

The redhead retreated from the driver's window and the van slowly started rolling forward again. They had only gotten a few paces when Iris started shrieking. A mud covered rock smacked noisily against their back window.

"Jesus!"

"What the fuck?"

Another crashed against it, this time chipping away at the glass.

"Keep going!"

"What, what's he doing?" Cotton asked curiously as he looked out his side mirror.

"Never mind!" Iris snapped, "Just go!"

Angela let out a mournful sigh and handed Daniel his dollar back. "Okay, I don't want to be the one to say this but… maybe we should turn back."

"What?" Cotton glanced at her over his shoulder. "Why?"

"Uh, because every horror movie _ever_ dictates that we should," For emphasis she added an insulting, "_duh_."

Iris rolled her eyes, "Yes, thank you Angie, we'll take that into account."

"Fine." Angie crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat, "But when my corpse ends up on the alligator infested roadside, one of you better feed my dog."

After that little speech, the blonde remained quiet. Eventually they rolled up to the end of the road where the Sweetzer farm sat. It was more of a plantation, really. The house was large and white with a deck. The yard not exactly well managed but certainly cared for, if the tractor in the front yard was any indication. Angie couldn't help but stare at it. She had never actually seen a tractor before. At least not outside of television.

Cotton had just gotten out of the car when he was approached by a tired looking, but welcoming older man. They had just shook hands when a familiar looking truck pulled into the drive way.

"Uh-oh," Iris murmured, "Here comes trouble."

"Damn gingers," The blonde threw in, shaking her head in disapproval as they peered out the window. "They cause nothing but problems."

Outside the car, they could hear Cotton commenting for the man to 'watch out' for the young redhead. The farmer promptly replied that the boy was his son.

Angie dropped her head and sniggered. "Naturally."

"Shush." The woman drove her bony elbow into the girl's ribs. "Let's see if Cotton can sweet talk his way out of this."

Apparently the man, no doubt Louis Sweetzer at this point, was not exactly thrilled to have a camera crew in his house. Not that anyone blamed him. But after a few minutes alone with Cotton, he was prepared to let them come inside. A subtle thumbs up at Angie's handycam, and they were in.

_**A/N:**_ Thanks to my awesome beta, thekkid!


	3. Chapter 3

While Iris and Cotton took to playing nice with the (still reluctant) farmer, Daniel's assistant got down to work. She rigged up a few tripods in various areas about the house; In the study, in the kitchen and finally one in the bedroom where the exorcism would be taking place.

"Alright," Dan announced. He walked into the room as she tightened the last joint into place. "That ought to do. You wanna go get some outside shots of the house? I'm gonna see if I can get an interview with Mr. Sweetzer."

Angie shrugged passively and did as she was told. As she stepped back in to the harsh sun, she absently wiped her sweaty brow with disgust. Las Vegas was hot, no doubt about it, but it was a dry heat. Louisiana was, well, just the opposite. The air here was so different than she was used to that she was finding it hard to breathe in the dense humidity. The young woman groaned as she pulled open the heavy door of the van. Angie physically gagged. The air that poured out of the metal sauna was almost enough to knock her off her feet.

"So muggy," She whined before pulling herself inside. _Of course the bag has to be in the very back,_ she thought to herself as she attempted to climb over the seats.

It was at this moment that Caleb made his reappearance. He said nothing, just watched as the young woman contorted herself around the back seat. Watching the back of her shirt ride up, the redhead smirked to himself. With most of her stomach exposed, Angie had just managed to grasp the elusive strap of her bag when a voice startled her.

"Need some help there, miss?"

Her body snapped with tension, and her head bounced off the van's ceiling as she went to turn. "God damn it!"

Caleb's smirk widened as he leaned against the open door. "Is that a no?"

The blonde flushed. She tugged her shirt down with one hand and pulled her equipment closer with the other. The young man could see the outline of her bra through her white top and licked his lips absently as she raked a hand through her short hair.

"Uh, yeah," Angie blinked. She hopped out of the car with a shaky, nervous smile. "I mean, no, I'm good, thanks."

He took a step closer to her. "Come on," He grabbed the strap of her duffle bag and smirked at her. Angie went to pull it away from him, but he held strong. "Let me help."

Caleb could see her jaw twitch as he peered down at her with something akin to innocence in his eyes. "You're Angie, right?"

"Uh, yeah, if you could just let-"

"I'm Caleb. Nell's brother."

Angie nodded, "That's great, hun." A tug. "Who's Nell?"

He chuckled with surprise. "Aren't you here to perform an exorcism on her?"

"I thought…" The young blonde looked away a moment, a frown forming on her lips. She needed to see Cotton. With a quick, aggressive yank, she snatched her bag back from Caleb. "I need to go, excuse me."

His eyes fell to her quickly retreating ass briefly before his features shifted back to a scowl. He didn't appreciate being snubbed. Moreover, he didn't appreciate that the slinky blonde could foil his plans. His stark blue eyes rose to the house, but he supposed that the Reverend would be a more pressing matter. A devious smirk rose to his lips. He could deal with the blonde his own way when this was over with.

"Hey Angie," Dan greeted, a sing-song taunt in his tone as she entered the room. "Makin' friends?"

"Huh?" She lifted her head from the floor to meet his gaze. She was caught off guard by the sight of Mr. Sweetzer, who was only a few feet away from her. "Oh, um, yeah. Caleb seems…" Horrifying, creepy, _ginger_, her mind supplied, but her mouth settled on, "Nice."

"Really?" The two men choired with a hint of surprise.

Glad to hear his son was making a good impression on someone, Louis smiled and offered his hand to her. "Louis Sweetzer."

"Nice to meet you sir." She shook it with a weak smirk, "Angela Cassidy."

He eyed her tank top curiously, "You a gambler, child?"

"Huh?" She was still a little dazed from both the heat and the imposing ginger outside. She swallowed and shot him another stiff smile. "Oh no, not really, I mean, my mom's a dealer at Caesar's so…" Her brown eyes flickered to Daniel's. "Have you seen Cotton? I need to ask him something."

"He and Nell are upstairs."

"Nell." The girl repeated with a nod. "Fantastic. And where are they now?"

Louis put a caring hand on her shoulder, "You alright, Miss?"

"Just a bit dehydrated, thanks."

"Can I get you a glass of water or anything? I think we have lemonade in the fridge." The man offered, but Angie was quick to decline.

"Oh, no thank you. I might take a rain check on that though…but I gotta talk to the boss man." She smiled a bit more genuinely. She quirked a brow as the sound of recorder music filtered down the stairs.

This had little to do with the farmer and more to do with the sound of the door opening. She now had a location on Cotton, and darted out after him. The younger woman nodded to Iris as she rushed past her, all but running down the porch stairs after the preacher. He had a few yards on her, but she caught up in no time.

"Uh- Cotton?" Her voice didn't carry as well as she would've liked and the man continued to prattle on to Iris about a possible nickel allergy and stress.  
>The preacher glanced up at the teen as she halted a few paces behind them. "Hey, Angie, you need somethin'?"<p>

"Can I talk to you a minute," Her eyes flickered to Iris, who tilted her head curiously, "Off the record?"

The taller brunette nodded and clicked the camera off. With a gentle smile, she patted the sweaty, nervous girl on the back. "I'm gonna go see if Daniel needs anything.

"Thanks."

"Thank you," Cotton nodded and let her get a few yards away before looking down at the blonde's tight worried features. "Everything all right?"

"Ca- Is it true we're- you're…" Angie bit her lip and ran hand through her hair. "Is it true you're gonna work your gospel mojo on a kid? Like, younger than me, I mean?"

The man sighed.

"Oh god, Cotton-"

"I know." He put his hands on her shoulders. "It's not an ideal situation, but I promise, nothing will go wrong okay?" His blue eyes shone down at her with sincerity in the hot sun, "I'll be extra careful with her. Nothing bad's gonna happen, Angie. I promise."

With an anxious sigh, the young woman nodded. "Okay. But, how old is she? Like, really, I mean, she's not like twelve or-"

"She's sixteen. A nice kid. In fact," Cotton smiled at her with something akin to mischief, but just a touch more fatherly. "I'm sure she'd love to hang out with a girl her age. Even if it's only for a few minutes while we set up."

Smiling weakly, she nodded. He took this as an opportunity to go on. "And while you do that, I'm gonna go see what's got her brother all turned around."

"Why? Do ginger kids not normally hurl rocks at your cars?" She asked, relieved from his comforting.

"Nah," He smirked. "Usually they egg it."

"Preacher man's got jokes." Angie swallowed and held up her handycam. "May as well get some shots of preacherly bonding, right?"

"Right." Cotton ruffled her short dark hair and began to make his way over to where Caleb sat in his blue pick-up truck. She took care to zoom in and get close enough to where the camcorder could pick up the exchange going on between boy and man.

"Why were you throwing rocks at me?"

The redheaded boy shook his head and let out a sigh. Angela took a moment to be impressed with the camera's company- that was a pretty delicate thing to pick up from this distance. Her attention snapped back to the conversation taking place a few paces away as Caleb asked, "Are you still gonna perform an exorcism?"

"An exorcism?" Cotton replied. "Well I don't know."

"Liar." Angie muttered under her breathe.

"That's what I'm here to find out."

"'Cause apparently there's deaths involved and people have died." Caleb went on, slowly standing from his truck to look Cotton in the face.

The blonde shifted to get the preacher into the shot, but was unable to get them both from her location. Not willing to give herself away (she was practically in the bushes, hiding behind a tree about three feet from their van), she simply let the ginger fall out of frame for a few seconds.

"Well if you're worried about something like that, I'm here to go ahead and assure you that nothing like that happens with me." Cotton explained seriously. "In fact, as I was just telling Miss Cassidy, you've met her, little blonde girl about your age?"

_Is…is he trying to pimp me out?_ The girl in question thought to herself with both shock and annoyance (and just a hint of vanity). Her mouth hung open as they went on.

Caleb nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, she was worried about all those things too, and like I told her, I'm just here to help."

"We don't need your help though." The young man scoffed.

"Well, your livestock do. They seem to be dying left and right." Cotton's posture was lax, but his tone was suggestive. "You know anything about that?"

Defensive, Caleb shot back, "I know my father's a superstitious drunk."

"Really?" Surprise and maybe a little doubt laced the man's tone.

"Yeah."

"Well, do you think he's superstitious or drunk enough to harm his own animals?" Cotton's voice held a hint of curiosity now and frankly, so did Angie's thoughts. Louis Sweetzer was certainly a…different sort of man than she was used to encountering, but he seemed harmless and loving enough. But never having a father figure, she wouldn't know much about the signs of a good or bad male parent.

Caleb, who had been pacing casually turned to face him. "It's possible, you know." He shrugged helplessly, "I don't know."

"Do you think Nell had anything to do with it?"

"No, no I don't think Nell's the problem." The boy admitted. He moved closer to the man, and he was almost hidden from the camera's viewpoint as he stood in front of Cotton. "Nell doesn't need help."

The preacher shook his head. "Well, that remains to be seen, now, doesn't-"

"If anything happens to her," Caleb interrupted, staring into the older male's eyes. His gaze was that of a predator, and Angie felt a twinge of fear as he went on, "I will hurt you, okay?"

An understanding smirk rose on the blonde's lips. That was almost sweet. Too scary to actually be, of course, but almost.

"And I don't care if the camera's watching. Okay?" He gestured with a pale hand toward her and she inwardly panicked briefly. Thankfully, his attention, and his threats, quickly returned to Cotton. "It can watch all it wants. I will hurt you."

The man let out a hum of doubt and walked away from him. Caleb locked eyes with Angie a moment, and for what felt like eternity they stared. Finally, the boy let out a quiet, sarcastic, "Thank you."

"No, thank you, son," Cotton replied as he made his way back to Angie. She caught his unimpressed expression and returned the lens back to Caleb, who was following a few paces behind.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Updates on my tumblr.


	4. Chapter 4

"Crap," Angie paused. Cotton quirked a brow at her as she checked her pockets. "I left the extra tapes in the van."

The man shook his head as the blonde jogged back over to the van. His smile drooped slightly as he noticed Caleb Sweetzer change direction to follow the girl, but didn't see the harm in it. Maybe she could straighten him out. Calm him down a bit. Thus his smile turned to a smirk and he left the kids out in the hot sun.

The young woman had taken a seat in the back. Her feet were up on either front seat, her bag in her lap as she riffled through her camera bag. She found a University of Las Vegas cap wedged in the side of it, and with a smirk, she put it on. Her mom must have tucked it in there for her.

"So."

She glanced over at the open doors. "So, what?"

Caleb frowned as he leaned against van. They stared at each other a moment, the girl's eyes curious and wary, the boy's intense and leering. "Reverend Markus. You think he's ya know…on the level?"

Angie sighed and adjusted her hat. "I don't know. He seems sincere; I don't think he'd do anything to hurt your sister, if that's what you mean."

"You heard what I said, didn't you?" He tilted his head. The smirk on his lips widened. "You were spying on us."

"I wasn't spying!"

The boy mockingly tilted his head and told her pointedly. "Yes you were."

The flush on her face darkened as her tanned features turned sour. "Fine!" Angie snapped, "I was spying. It is my job to spy. Sue me."

"Hm." Caleb's lips pursed and he leaned inside the van. "I didn't mean to scare ya, you know."

Letting out a scoff, the young woman shifted away from him. He took the opportunity to slide into the seat next to her. His arm fell over the backseat, and having never been this close before, the pair of them took notice of their size difference. Caleb, while lanky and tall, had a considerably larger muscle mass than she did, and while Angie wasn't the most developed girl on the block, the young man noticed the closer he got, the easier it was to spot the curves she was trying to hide under baggy clothes.

His smirk widened and she looked away from him. Her fingers subtly tightening on the strap of her camera bag. "Do I make you nervous?" He asked her.

"You know we really should be going." Angie shoved her bag into his chest. This little mind game he was playing was beginning to get to her. The whole good cop, bad cop routine was a little too bipolar for her to handle. "Be a gentleman and take this to the house for me, will ya, ging?"

His face tightened slightly. "Yeah. No problem." The smirk returned as he realized how flushed she looked. "You okay? You seem a little…" Caleb dragged a finger down her neck, trailing a bead of sweat. He felt her shudder under his touch and licked his lips. "Hot."

The shudder he mistook for arousal, was in fact one of nervousness. True, she was boiling in this heat, but she was doing just fine until he invaded her personal space. Between his total lack of stability and the fact that he was a virile young male, she did not need any help being uncomfortable.

She opened her mouth to respond when a feminine voice cut her off.

"Caleb!" A young girl ran toward the van, a wide smile on her face. "Dad wan- oh." She faltered at her brother's position with the camera woman. She raised her hand shyly. "Hello."

Angie smiled at her innocent greeting. "Hi." She shot Caleb a glare and offered her hand to the girl. "I'm Angie, you must be Nell?"

"I am…"

"Your brother was just offering me a tour of the house, but frankly," The older female gave the boy's shoulder a shove and with an eye roll he got out of the van. She followed suit, going on, "I think I'd rather have so one a little nicer show me around." Angie gave her what she hoped was a warm smile, "So, how about it, kiddo?"

A grin lit up the girl's face and she latched on to the newcomer's arm. Caleb smirked at the alarmed look on the outsider's tan features, and was impressed by how quickly she repressed it. He liked that. That she could get along with his little sister. Take care of her… He watched them disappear into the house. His eyes slipped back to the camera bag and he grabbed it from the seat.

A while later, as she watched Cotton go about his performance, Angie had to admit, she was fairly impressed by his dedication to the bit. It was a touch troubling however, for her to be passive when he seemed to be doing his best to spook Nell. As Louis left to get a pan of water, Angie had to admit she wasn't prepared for Nell to be so… normal. She was a sweet, genuine little thing with a fondness for doc martins, apparently.

"I like your shoes," She told Iris as she undid her own plain black sneakers. "They're real nifty."

"Want to try them on?" The blonde smiled to herself as Iris bent down to undo her boots. The woman smiled. "Here you go."

Nell slid them on her feet with a grin. She looked around the room, to Angie, who nodded and told her that they looked good. Caleb nodded in agreement as well. It was nice seeing his little sister get so excited.

"They're yours." Iris told the girl firmly (but with a satisfied smile). She shared a look with the other camera operator and Angie knew the reasoning behind the act. She was beginning to feel guilty manipulating such a nice girl. Angie patted her shoulder subtly. An action that did not go unmissed by Daniel's camera.

"No way, Miss Iris!"

"It's no problem, I got a pair of Chuck Taylors in the car. You look good in them, and I'm sure you can't find them in a three hundred mile radius of here so…" The woman's eyes went to Angie's, "You mind holding the boom while I go get 'em?"

Practically jumping with glee, Nell began to gush, "Oh my, Miss Iris, this is the nicest thing that's ever happened!"

"No problem." With a nod she took the microphone from the brunette. It took her a moment to get it in proper position (and to slide those large headphones over her white cap), but when it was, Iris disappeared out to the car. Angie turned her attention back to Nell, who was still fawning over her 'new' boots. "They look good on you."

The girl's eyes lit up. "You really think so?"

"Yep. They'll probably make it real easy to sneak outta the house to meet your boyfriend." Angela winked playfully as Nell's cheeks turned a fiery red.

She shook her head, long auburn hair falling in her face. "Oh, I, I don't have a…you know."

"Well, with those boots and that pretty face of yours it's only a matter of time, babe."

Caleb, who was sitting on the couch behind the blonde, shot Angie a glare. He didn't need anyone putting those types of ideas in his little sister's head. She turned to winked back at him. His cheeks turned the same colour as his hair, and the young woman felt a swell of pride at that.

It was at that moment that moment that Cotton and Louis made their reappearance, and Nell was quick to show off her new digs. Even as she removed them to put her feet in the water, the girl's face was still aglow with happiness.

"Let's close our eyes for a moment," Cotton instructed as Iris made her way back through the front door. He shot her a meaningful look as she took back the boom. "Let's all close our eyes and pray to Jesus to help us out in the time of need right now."

The varying reactions of the Sweetzers were fairly interesting. Nell quickly clamped her hands together in prayer, while Louis bowed his head solemnly. His son did neither of those things, watching the reverend's actions intently as he continued to hail Jesus for his help.

"Please show us an unadulterated sign of whether or not we should continue on this way," Cotton slowly got to his feet. Daniel zoomed in to get a reaction shot of Nell's face as the water in the basin began to bubble. The preacher went on as if nothing had happened. "If we should indeed find out whether or not we should continue down the path…"

Nell's voice was astounded and meek as she interrupted, "Reverend Markus…"

Iris and Angie shared another look. Their features were lax and almost saddened as Cotton went about explaining how the bubbling was caused by a temperature change, and that they would need to go about performing the exorcism. The younger of the women felt her stomach churn. She didn't like this. These people, with the exception of Caleb (who even then wasn't so much a bad person as a rude one), seemed too nice to scam like this. She flicked her camera off and turned away from the group. She fiddled with the tape and listened as Daniel and Cotton moved Louis to dining room to explain what demon it could be.

"Hey," Iris nudged her gently with an elbow. "You alright?"

"You know, when y'all told me that we'd be…" Angie dropped her voice as Caleb tried to comfort his sister behind them, "_you know_, I thought we'd be like, exploiting some jerk from the mountains not some poor kid."

The woman sighed, "I know. Look, you don't have to be in there for this. Daniel said he'd do it if you were uncomfortable."

"You're damn right I'm uncomfortable!" Angie hissed through her teeth. "Have you met this kid? She's adorable!"

"Miss Angela?" The blonde spun to face the auburn haired girl. Her face was curious if not a little puzzled. "Is everything all right?"

Slasher smile in place, Angie felt the need to playfully punch Nell in the chest. Or rather in the boob. "Peachy keen, babydoll!"

"Smooth." Iris muttered. She put her hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Don't you have something you need in the van you need?"

"No!" The camera woman wiped her mouth with the back of her hand nervously. "Stop sending me to the van!"

Nell rubbed the pained area gently. "Uh… Miss Angela?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Do you still want that tour?"

_**A/N:**_ Hope Caleb wasn't too OOC.


	5. Chapter 5

"Did you draw these?"

Nell looked up from where she was sitting on her bed. The older strange was twittering about her room like the blue bird of anxiety, taking in every little detail and making inquires. It was nice to have someone so interested in her. Too bad she wasn't in the mindset to enjoy the attention. "Oh, yeah, they're not very good, I know…"

"Are you kidding?" Angie turned away from the wall of pictures to look the farmer's daughter in the face. Her nervousness wasn't exactly well hidden, and the older did the best to assure the younger of her genuine like of Nell's talent. "I go to an art school, and I'm telling you right now, Nell, these are _good_."

"Thank you." Nell smiled weakly and continued to fiddle with her finger nails.

Angie's smile dwindled as she approached the bed. Dropping down on to it, she sighed. With a pointed, knowing look, she asked, "Nervous?"

"A little."

A tan hand slipped over her pale one and Angie's tone turned soft. She gave her hand a squeeze and told her, "It's okay to be scared, Nellie."

Nell's voice quivered slightly as she asked, "Do… do you think it'll hurt?"

"I think Cotton's going to be as gentle as possible. And that you have nothing to worry about," The blonde smiled and brushed some of her new friend's dark hair back from her face. Her mannerisms were a touch intimate, she realized that, but she was doing her best to mimic her older sister's tender tones and lies. With a smile, albeit it a careful one, she squeezed Nell's shoulder. "Okay?"

"Angie?" The girls looked up to find Daniel standing in the open doorway. He smiled sheepishly, "Cotton needs your handycam out in the van."

The camera woman nodded and nudged Nell's chin. "Head up, kiddo." Angie clicked her tongue and winked, earning a small smile from the brunette. "That's my girl."

Dan gave Nell what he hoped was an encouraging smile. She returned it gloomily as he entered the room to adjust the tripod.

Angie had just made it to the top of the stairs when she ran into Louis. She fixed her hat and went to move past him as he chuckled.

"In a hurry?"

"Huh? Or, well, Dan said that Cotton was looking for me, so…" She shrugged with a sly smirk. Her hands slipped into her khaki shorts. "No, not really."

He nodded, "Ah, well, best not to keep you then. But, before you go... How's Nell holding up? She's… I mean, she's doing okay, right?"

"Little on edge maybe, but yeah, she's pretty okay, I guess." Angie told him without commitment. She wasn't really sure how he expected her to gauge his daughter's reaction without knowing her. Well, hardly knowing her. He seemed to accept her response (as awkwardly delivered as it was) and didn't protest when she sidestepped him.

The teen made her way down the stairs quickly and hesitated when her hand fell on the handle. Her shoulders slumped and she let out a whine as she stepped back out in to the humid air. True, the farm house was hardly cooler; the upstairs almost equally as muggy as the outside, but it was a sense of security for her. Inside was safe, outside was where Caleb was. Not that she disliked him. She was fairly neutral about him beyond finding him a touch creepy. In fact, she felt as though he would be the type of person who would have a prison inmate as a pen pal. But seeing as he was the only one around who put her on edge, she assumed she may just be transferring her discomfort of the entire situation on to him.

Raking a hand through her short, brushed back hair, she frowned. It was beginning to get a greasy from sweat. Angie wiped her hand on her cargo shorts before she began her jog to the van. Cotton was sitting with the back doors open, casually leafing through his booklet of demonology when Angie arrived. He furrowed his brow at her as she pointed her handycam at him.

"Hey, Ang, somethin' I can do for ya?"

"I was told to get some shots of you. Daniel didn't want to lug out the tripod for this one I guess."

The man closed his book as she crawled into the back of the van. She settled quickly, and focused in on the preacher as he frowned at her. "Actually," He began, tone far from amused, "I told Daniel I needed a moment to collect my thoughts."

"Well, he's my boss- well, actually, Iris is my boss, but it's still a direct order so…" Her narrow shoulders bobbed in a careless manner. "Sorry, handsome, guess you are SOL."

He squinted at her. "SOL?"

"Shit outta luck." The girl explained. A smile quirked at her lips, and she tapped the box in front of her. "Wanna take me through the motions?"

He rolled his eyes but sat down across from her. He began going about the importance of sound, and the various 'demon sounds' he had on his player.

"What exactly qualifies as a 'demon sound'?" Angie asked curiously.

He set the speakers down and reached for another box. "Well, usually it's more like obscured animals noised, creaking, that kinda thing."

"Hm." She listened carefully as he went on about how he used batteries and a chemical cross before she inquired for a second time. "The nine volts… they- they won't hurt her will they?"

Cotton shook his head, "Nah. Here." He took the young woman's arm and placed the battery there. She winced at the light shock. When she glared at him, he went on, "Nell has to believe its real, too, Angela, or else all of this is for nothing."

The frown didn't leave her thin lips, but she shut up about it regardless. He popped a vile of blue chemicals between his teeth and began flipping through his book to show her just what would be done with a stage cross.

It was then a voice startled them from their conversation.

"_You're a fraud!"_

Angie looked up to find a rather pleased looking Caleb emerging from the back of the house. A smile was set on his features. She had to admit, he was considerably better looking with a smile on his face than a scowl. A blush crossed her tan features as his gaze met hers briefly. His hat tucked under his arm, he picked at a piece of blue grass on his way up to the open doors.

She panned the camera up to him, than back to the man next to her.

With well masked irritation, Cotton greeted, "Hello Caleb."

Caleb continued to gloat as he met Angie's brown eyes. He shot her a wink that caught her off guard. "You threw something in there." He tossed the sliver of grass to the ground to mime Cotton's actions. Smile still in place, Caleb told him. "I saw you. But I won't tell, okay?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," The preacher lied as the boy squinted away from the sun.

Caleb ignored the protests and moved to shake the man's hand. "That was really good," He gushed. He made his way around the van, "We don't have any problems now."

Angie smiled to herself as he left, but it fell as she noticed the annoyed expression on Cotton's face. "What?"

He shook his head as the redhead disappeared from sight. "Nothing. Hopefully he keeps his mouth shut."

Looking over her shoulder, the blonde watched as Caleb entered the house. He paused in the doorway and looked back at her. He raised a hand in acknowledgement. Angie shook her head. "I don't think he will."

Cotton smirked suggestively. "Oh you don't, do you?"

"Oh, shut up, Reverend." Her foot prodded him in the side to drive the point home. He only chuckled in response.

"Well, if he has your vote of confidence, I guess I'll take that in to consideration."

**A/N: Hope the 'keep his mouth shut' line wasn't too ooc. Sorry for the wait. No beta so sorry for the mistakes**. Read and Review.


	6. Chapter 6

The air was tense in the den as the Sweetzers sat, waiting for Cotton to address them. Angie and Daniel were filming their candid responses. With the more experienced man focusing on the father and daughter, the young woman panned over to Caleb, who was paying no mind to anything in particular. In fact, he seemed rather bored. Her camera didn't stay on him for long though. Nell's foot began bouncing anxiously and it quickly zoomed in on her face. Her features were pale, and no reassuring comfort from neither her father, nor the older girl's soft smiles were helping calm her now.

As promised Daniel was the one to go in the bedroom with the Sweetzers. Angie watched the door closed and her features fell slack. Iris was in there as well, operating the boom and leaving the younger woman completely alone in the farm house. Cotton had told her the entire show would take perhaps thirty minutes. An hour tops.

So Angie found herself alone in the Sweetzer home. At first, she did the only thing she could think of; she snooped. The house was well kept and tidy, with nothing of particular interest sticking out at her. She picked up a family photo that rested on the den's mantle. Four smiling faces were captured inside the frame. Angie's brown eyes flickered over Mrs. Sweetzer's face. She and Nell did look a great deal alike. With a weak smirk of her own, she set the photo back on the mantle and took a seat on the couch.

Seconds turned to minutes and by the time the exorcism was over, the young woman was all but asleep on the couch.

Her eyes fluttered to Iris, a dopey grin on her face. "How'd it go?"

"Fine. Mission accomplished." The brunette woman smiled and helped her up. "We're just going pack up if you want to say goodbye."

"I got the tripods in the van like you asked."

"Good." Iris ruffled the girl's hair. Giving Angie a gentle push, the producer told her a second time to go say her farewells.

Nell was lying down on her bed, listening as her father and the Reverend spoke outside her door. Caleb sat at the edge of her bed, not knowing what to say to his younger sister without scaring her.

"Caleb?" Her voice was quiet, throat horse from her constant screams. The exorcism hadn't been an easy thing to endure, and she was glad it was over.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Yeah?"

"Do you think it worked?"

The redhead closed his eyes. "Sure, kid. It worked." He gave her leg a squeeze and stood. "I'm gonna get a glass of water, want one?"

"Please."

The boy sent her a tight smile and made for the door. It was at this moment that Angie poked her head in. With a weak smirk to Caleb, she tapped gently on the doorframe.

"Knock knock."

Nell spun to face her. "Miss Angela!" The wide smile on her face was contagious and the standing two shared a glance full of mirth. He nudged her with his elbow as he brushed past her. She rolled her eyes when he winked at her, and carried on to the bed where Nell still lay, oblivious to their little exchange.

She dropped down on the mattress a little harder than necessary. A smirk quirked on her thin lips as the girl as she bounced under the blonde's weight.

"So," Angie started, flopping flaccidly onto the bed, "How'd it go?"

Nell squirmed uncomfortable a moment, unsure how to answer, before telling her it went fine. When she received a doubtful glance in reply, she expanded, "I mean, it was kinda scary, but…I mean, I think it worked."

"Worth the scare?"

A nod.

Angela's smile returned and she sat up a bit. Propped up on her elbow, she tilted her head. "You… I mean, you gotta be the bravest chick I ever met."

Nell's face went scarlet. "What? No I-"

"I mean," Angie interrupted her on purpose. Someone had to give the kid some credit. "To go through something like that and be so… I don't know, cool about it? That's pretty tough in my book, babe."

The younger girl bowed her head humbly. "I don't think it's that big'a deal, Miss Angela."

"You can call me Angie, ya know."

"Angie." The auburn haired female repeated with a smile. It dwindled after a moment. "You're here to say goodbye, aren't you?"

With a groan, the blonde pulled herself up. "Indeed I am." Noting Nell's crestfallen features, she pulled her cap from her back pocket, than a black felt pen that was hooked on her studded leather belt. "I noticed you don't have a computer."

The farmer's daughter furrowed her brows. "Um, no, we don't."

"Hm." Angie didn't raise her head, just continued writing. She capped the pen and passed the white baseball cap to Nell. "Than I guess we'll just have to be penpals."

It was taken with confusion. Brown eyes rose to the Nevada native's tanned features before falling back to the hat. Inside was an address, complete with zip code and two separate phone numbers.

"You can usually reach me on my cell," Angie explained, hooking the pen back on her belt. "But if you can't, that's my mom's number. My dorm doesn't have a landline, so…"

Nell continued to gape at the older girl. Frankly, it made Angela a little uncomfortable, but she wasn't about to say anything about it. "You…" Nell cleared her throat, "You want…to be…um…"

"Friends." Angie finished for her. She figured, being so isolated out here, the kid could use an older girl to turn to every once in a while. She had to get a boyfriend some time, and frankly, the blonde knew it was no fun having a boyfriend if you didn't have someone to gossip about him with. "You can call me any time."

For a few seconds, the girl said nothing. Just stared at the hat in her lap. When Nell finally did look up, she didn't look at the young woman in front of her, but rather the boy in the doorway. Caleb was watching them intently, two glasses of water in his hands. She wasn't sure how long he had been there, nor did she care. She smiled at him with misty eyes and raised the cap.

"We're going to be penpals."

He smirked at her and entered the room. Setting the glasses down on her nightstand, he told her, "That's great." His blue eyes drifted from his sister's brown to the stranger's hazel. He nodded behind him. "The Reverend's waitin' for ya. I'll walk you."

Angie nodded. With a huff, she pulled herself up from the bed and rolled her shoulders. She gave Nell a brief hug and told her to get some rest. Smile still in place, and hat still in hand, the Southern girl slipped under the covers.

"Have a safe trip."

"Thanks…have fun not being possessed." Angie offered lamely. She could hear Caleb's stifled snickering behind her, but apparently the bedridden girl didn't notice.

Instead she smiled brightly, "I will."

"Good." Angie flashed her an incredibly awkward thumbs up, then turned to leave. She was face to face with a smirking Caleb who cocked a brow at her. When she glared at him, he mouthed "_Really?"_ at her. They had just made it to the treshold of the bedroom when Nell's voice made them pause.

"Um, guys?"

The pair stopped in the door way and turned to look at the timid little thing tucked away in her bed. The blankets were pulled up to her chin despite the heat, and with big brown eyes she asked, "Can you stay until I fall asleep?"

Caleb and Angie shared a look. He honestly expected her to say no, there were others waiting for her after all, but she surprised him when she nodded.

"Sure," Her hazel eyes rose to his blue ones, "We'll stay with you."

**A/N: short and sweet. I really like this chapter. Hm. Tell me what ya think.**


	7. Chapter 7

Staying with Nell proved more difficult than originally thought. Angie, who had been up for the past twenty one hours, which included a five hour flight, was slowing loosing the battle to keep her eyes open. They fluttered closed.

Caleb smirked in amusement at blonde. She had been rather affectionate with his little sister and frankly, he appreciated that. Nell didn't have many friends, at least none her own age, and the fact that Angie went out of her way to feel comfortable, combined with Iris' gift, would have a smile on the girl's face for weeks to come. If she kept her promise, of course.

He watched as the blonde's lithe body slowly started to slump forward. With an almost absent touch, Caleb pulled her back on to the bed. She jerked in surprise. Eyes wide, she opened to mouth to ask what had happened, but he raised a finger to his lips. When she furrowed her brow at him, the boy nodded toward his little sister.

Nell was fast asleep in her bed, completely unaware of their presence. With a weak smile, Angie stood. Caleb led her out, shutting the door tightly behind them.

"So. What'd ya think?" He asked her, hands tucked deep in his pockets.

"About what?"

His lips twisted up in to a smirk, "About my sister's _demon_."

"I think it's a crock of shit." She arched a brow at him, "You don't actually believe in the boogeyman do you, Sweetzer?"

Caleb glared at her as she made her way down the stairs. The girl spun to face him with a grin stretched across her face. "You're just jealous the demons like pretty girls and not angry ginger boys."

They reached the bottom of the stairs. Her hazel eyes sparkling up at him, Caleb had to admit she had a nice smile. Even if it was a rather ignorant one. He licked his lips absently. "I ain't angry."

"You ain't pleasant." Angie taunted, mimicking his actions and running her tongue over her bottom lip.

The taller young man stepped closer to her, and leaned down until the brim of his hat touched her brow. Voice husk, he told her, "Now you're just bein' rude."

"It's what I'm good at." She retorted with a cocky wink.

From the backroom, Louis called out for his son. Honestly, what was taking those two so long? It was impolite to keep the Reverend and his crew waiting. He rounded the corner to find the two teens whispering to each other and rolled his eyes. Figures the boy's hormones would get the best of him, Mr. Sweetzer thought to himself.

"_Caleb!"_

The younger man jerked away at the sound of his father's voice. The faintest hint of a blush on his cheeks, "Dad, I was just-"

"Walking me to the van." Angie interrupted with a smirk that suggested just a hint of deviancy.

Caleb nodded his agreement and put his hand on her lower back. "Exactly, come on-"

"We'll walk you out, Miss Angela." This time it was Louis who cut in, his features taut. It wasn't that he disliked the girl, it was just that she was a little… rough around the edges. A little too _worldly_ for his liking. No need for his children to get involved with people like that just yet. Maybe in a few years, when they were prepared for her kind of… experience.

Instead of resisting, like the man had expected, Caleb just shrugged and led the girl out with Louis following close behind.

Iris glanced out the window. Her brows quirked upwards at the sight of the three talking on the porch. "There she is," The woman announced. A smirk rose on her lips. "I think she's just saying good bye to her little boyfriend."

Cotton chuckled. "Yeah?"

"Mhm." She heard Daniel let out a laugh as the girl made her way down the steps. When she was just outside the door, Iris pulled it open. "Hey, cutie."

Angie arched a puzzled eyebrow but said nothing on the matter, just nodded. "Hi." Her gaze shifted from the smirking brunette to the men up front, "We about ready?"

"Wanna tell us what took so long?" Dan prodded.

"Nell was a bit freaked," Angie explained with a hint of a blush on her tan features, "So we stayed with her until she passed out."

Cotton glanced at her in the rearview mirror. "We?" He echoed with amusement.

"Can we talk about this after we leave the spooky farm house in the middle of nowhere?" The teenage girl snapped at them as she pulled out her handycam. "Please?"

Obediently, the Reverend put the van in reverse and pulled out of the Sweetzer's driveway. Louis and Caleb waved from the stepped. Admittedly, Louis' wave was a bit more enthused than Caleb's, which was almost mocking.

Cotton unrolled the window before any of the passengers could respond and pointed at the men on the porch. "Now, just remember. I took the devil out of your house, but it's your job to keep him out!"

The women gaped at him. Daniel could only chuckle. Angie caught the Sweetzer men's reactions and was a bit irked when Caleb sent her a patronizing thumb's up. She would've flipped him off had Cotton not drove away. The young woman slumped in her seat as she closed the small screen panel on her handycam.

"Tired?" Iris asked, her own dark eyes drooping slightly with fatigue.

"A bit."

"You're staying us until the editing's done, right?"

The girl nodded. "Yep." Her nails raked across her scalp as she pulled her fingers through her short hair. "I'm booked for the next three weeks."

The brunette nodded and looked up to Daniel in the front seat. "What're we doing tonight?"

"Hotel." The driver answered. "If that's okay with you girls, I mean."

Iris and Angie shared a shrug before the former agreed that would be fine. While the 'adults' spoke idly of the Sweetzers and how they thought Nell would cope with her newfound lease on life, the teenager pulled out her cell phone. With lightening fast fingers, she typed a quick message to her sister, Caroline, but it didn't go through. A frown rose on the girl's lips. Scrolling down the contact list on her phone, she stopped on her mother's name and pressed the call button.

But there was no cell service out in the boondocks, and her attempts at communication had been faulted. With a huff, the phone went back in her pocket and her handycam came back out.

"-to society." Cotton finished with a smile. "I think she'll be fine if her dad loosens the leash a little."

Iris nodded, "Yeah, he seemed a bit strict."

Angie said nothing on her brief conversation with the man. The look of concern and doubt on his face when he asked about his daughter. His youngest child. Looking back, it broke her heart a little. Louis Sweetzer may have been crazy strict, but he did love his children. In his own misbegotten way of course. After the others continued talking a few moments, she decided to cut in. "I liked them."

"Yeah?" Cotton's gaze met hers in the mirror again, a hint of amusement in his blue eyes. "I bet you did."

The blonde scoffed as her bosses shared a laugh at her expense. "You guys suck." She declared, brushing some sweat from her brow. Her back pressed against the van's door, but she ignored the arm rest digging into her lower back as she scolded them. "It's too late for your shenanigans."

Iris chuckled as the men in the front snickered at her. The brunette woman stretched her short legs out, hitting the back of Daniel's seat unintentionally. "Sorry." Her dark eyes drifted to the reverend once again. "How much further to the hotel?"

"Maybe twenty minutes. You two wanna catch some sleep? We'll wake you when we get there."

The women shared a look before settling. They didn't sleep on the way, but they did speak in low tones and shut the men out entirely, accept when they wanted to riled up one of the men by looking at them and laughing. Frankly by the time they rolled into the hotel's parking lot, they were all relieved to be getting out of the cramped space.

**A/N: sorry for the delay, got a job, don't have time to write as much as I'd like to. Sorry. But! Cangie scene! I thought it was cute... also, Daryl Dixon fic? Thoughts? Opinions?**


	8. Chapter 8

Angie dropped her bag on to the stiff twin bed. She had no problem sharing a room with Iris. After checking their mattresses for bed bugs, the women flipped a coin to see who would get to shower first.

Iris won. With a victorious smirk, she sauntered into the bathroom. The younger shot her an overly envious glare before pulling her cell phone back out with a smile. The reception still wasn't all that great, but it was good enough to send her sister a quick text.

_Done 4 nite, luv u._

A few seconds passed and Myra dinged back, _Ditto. C u l8r._

Angie rubbed her hand over her tired eyes. Iris was taking too goddamn long in the bathroom. Instead of sneaking in and flushing the toilet like she so desperately wanted to, the girl called her mother.

"Hello?"

"Hey, mom."

"Hey baby, how's Louisiana?"

"Hot." The girl whined, slumping against the hotel bed's headboard.

Jessica Cassidy chuckled over the line. "Well, I assumed. How was your first day of shooting?"

Angie's mind drifted back to the frightened girl she had put to bed and the awkwardly public goodbye she had with a creepy but charming, ginger boy. "It was…long."

"Any funny stories?"

_Totally traumatized a sixteen year old girl,_ Angie mused sarcastically, _proudest day of my life_. "Ran into a couple locals who seem to think the devil is alive and well in Ivanwood."

"Is that where you are?"

"About fifteen minutes from."

"Hm." Her daughter could practically see Jessica purse her lips over the line. "Well, how much longer are you shooting there?"

"We leave in the morning."

"Good."

Angie rolled her eyes at her mother's superstitious ways. Crossing one foot over the other, she nodded. "No biggie. How was your day?"

"Long." Jessica groaned. "I was just heading off to bed, actually."

The girl heard the water turn off and grinned. "Awesome, I'm gonna hop in the shower."

"Okay. Love you, kid."

"Love you too, mom. Feed Miko for me?"

"Sure will."

Angie had just clicked her phone closed when Iris called out that she had saved her some hot water. "You're the best, Rissy!"

The pale woman stepped out of the bathroom in her pajamas with an arched brow on her face. "What did you call me?"

"I mean, you're the best, boss?" The girl corrected as she dug through her bag for something to wear. It was hard to find something suitable for the heat, but soon decided that since there were no males around, it didn't really matter.

Iris smirked before climbing in to her bed. "Off the clock you can call me whatever you want… within reason, of course."

The blonde shrugged, but said nothing as she slipped into the bathroom. The air was still thick and humid from the woman's shower, but not unbearably so. In fact, there wasn't a huge difference from the inside of the bathroom and the outside of the hotel room. She sniffed, catching a whiff of Iris' shampoo and began stripping the clothes from her sweat covered skin.

Within an hour, Angie had managed to shower, shave, and dress. She emerged from the room in a puff of steam and shuffled over her to her bed.

Iris looked up from her laptop as the girl fell limp on to the mattress. With a snicker, she asked, "It's good, right?"

"It was awesome." She murmured in to the sheets. She reached above her head, grabbed her pillow and cuddled it to her chest. "Uh… why is it so hot here?"

"Air conditioner died on us."

"Fantastic."

Iris saved her progress and closed her laptop. Stretching her legs out she declared, "Well, I think I've had enough excitement for one day…"

Of course, the younger woman couldn't hear her; she had already fallen asleep. The brunette rolled her eyes. She put her computer on the dresser, then got up to switch the lights off. With a sigh, she grabbed the remote and hopped on to the bed to watch some TV before bed.

Sometime just after midnight, the phone rang. After a few moments of bickering between the women, it was finally decided that Iris would answer it.

"Hello? What? What'd you mean she's- never mind, we'll be right there!"

Angie sat up as Iris began rushing around the room for some pants. Sensing some impending action, the girl grabbed her handycam and raced after her as she rushed out the hotel room door. It took her a few seconds to get the camera going and when she did the angles were shoddy from her running.

"Iris! Hold up, what's going on?"

"Just hurry up!"

Cotton and Daniel shared a look as the women rushed into the room. They stopped however, when they caught sight of a familiar farm girl sitting on the edge of the preacher's bed. Angie swallowed, whether from surprise or nervousness, even she didn't know.

Iris approached Nell with caution. With gentle hands, she eased the girl's hair back from her narrow shoulders. "Nell, sweetheart, can you hear me?"

She didn't response. Her trance-like stare never leaving the empty space in front of her.

"Nell?" The darkhaired woman tried again, "Nell, can you tell me what you're doing here?"

"We tried to talking to her," Cotton told them with an almost helpless shrug, "But she won't answer."

"Maybe she can't," Angie offered. She set the handycam down on the night stand and approached the girl. Kneeling in front of her, she waved a hand in front of Nell's face. "Maybe she's sleepwalking?"

"But how'd she get here?" Iris asked in wonder. "She couldn't have walked this far… in the dark… by herself." Pressing a hand to the girl's forehead she declared it to be warm, and attempted to lay Nell back. The girl began tugging at her nightdress, and Angie was quick to stop her. Her dark, blank gaze rose from the wall to the blonde's face; but there was no recognition on her features.

Unsettled, the elder girl stood, stepped away from the bed and let Iris try and calm her.

"You think we should call somebody?" Dan asked, putting a hand on Angie's quivering shoulder.

"Who?" Cotton ran a hand over his eyes, "She obviously ran away for a reason."

Angie shuddered as Nell finally laid back. It was the action, so much as the one that followed. In her dreamlike state, the teenage girl had begun licking and nipping at Iris' bare shoulders in an almost erotic manner. Disturbed, the woman detangled herself from Nell's grasp. She immediately sat back up at the loss of contact.

Iris held her arms around her middle and frowned. "She's running a fever."

"Should we take her to the hospital?" Dan asked, he adjusted the camera on his shoulder, panning it from the reverend to the girl and then back to Cotton.

It was at that moment Nell vomited and minutes later they had ushered the girl in to the van.

**A/N: Not a huge fan of this one, but this fic lives at least, lol! Not sure if it follows the movie exactly, I loaned my DVD out.**


	9. Chapter 9

It was hard to concentrate with Nell's head in her lap, but Angie managed to keep a calm soothing tone as she stroked the girl's hair back from her sweaty brow. Iris sat next to them, frantically dialing the Sweetzers' home number, to no luck.

"They're not answering," The woman declared. She scowled down at her phone. "I can barely even get a signal."

Cotton paid her no mind. No one did, really. Daniel was trying to focus his attention on the preacher. "I've seen them react, but never ten hours after the fact in my hotel room."

Angie ran her fingers through Nell's damp hair. "Nell, sweetheart? Can you hear me, baby?"

Glossy brown eyes stared blankly up at her face. The farmgirl barely shifted under her blankets; just enough to reach out and grasp the blonde's hand. Angie cringed at her strong grip, but squeezed back regardless.

"Is that a yes?" The elder girl asked, smiling faintly. When she got no response, it dwindled down to a thin frown.

"Their farm is five miles away from the hotel," Cotton went on up front. "And how did she even know where I was staying?"

Iris glanced down at the brunette in Angie's lap. "Nell? Are you feeling any better?"

"And that is why I don't work with kids." The Reverend finished. He even smacked the steering wheel for emphasis.

"Because they stalk you in the dead of night?" Angie asked, attempting to break the tension. "How passé."

Her giggles were borderline hysteric, but silenced instantly as Nell smirked up at her. Oh, that was unsettling, the blonde girl thought to herself. She looked up at Cotton helplessly. "Are we almost there yet?"

"Pulling into the parking lot now, kiddo."

It took a few seconds of coaxing, but eventually the two women were able to help Nell up. Her pale hand latched on to Angela's tanned arm and refused to let go, even as they entered the hospital doors.

"It'll be okay."

Nell's gaze remained hollow as she looked at the older girl. Her smile was neither comforting nor genuine. In fact, Angie seemed to be on the verge of tears. The brunette tightened her grip and leaned into the blonde's side as Daniel and a nurse began to squabble over his right to document inside the hospital.

Gently, as so not to startle her, Iris proposed the two of them sit down whilst she try the Sweetzers' again(this time from a landline). Angie watched her go with a quiet feeling of dread in her stomach. Bad signal or not, the woman should've been able to get through by now. Absently, she rubbed Nell's arm.

The nurse, a heavy set black woman in her forties with serious features approached the girls. The younger didn't bother to look up as she spoke.

"Miss Sweetzer?" Her tone was surprisingly soft as she placed a hand on Nell's shoulder. "You're going to have to come with me now; it's time to see the doctor."

"Come on, Nell," Angie stood with the girl still attached to her arm. "Let's go."

With a cocked brow and a hand on her hip, the nurse asked, "And where do you think you're going, young lady?"

"With my cousin," The blonde lied.

"Cousin?" The woman repeated doubtfully. Besides both being fairly short, the pair looked nothing alike. With a maliciously sweet smile, the nurse asked, "Than you won't mind filling out these forms then?"

"I said cousin, not sister." Angie pulled Nell a little closer. "I'm not leaving her."

Cotton put a hand on the cameraperson's shoulder. "Angela…"

"She's been through enough for one day." The blonde snapped at him. "How would you like to be treated like a lab rat? A _lone_ lab rat?"

The nurse, who had been losing patience with the strange man and his little band of misfits, reached out to take hold of the sickly girl's shoulder. She only meant to guide her in the right direction, but the moment her hand made contact, Nell opened her mouth and let out a high pitch keen. A keen that slowly became a scream as the woman tried to pull her away from her friend.

In a desperate attempt, the farmer's daughter clamped down on Angie's arm and went completely limp. A surprised squeak escaped the blonde's throat as she struggled to keep the two of them standing.

With a disgruntled sigh, the nurse rolled her eyes. Reluctantly, she allowed the older girl to escort Nell into the examination room, warning, "But you best behave yourself, you hear me?"

Angie nodded and eased the small farm girl in to the bed. Her tired brown eyes stayed locked on Nell as the she asked just what kind of tests they were going to run. As the nurse went about taking the girl's temperature, she explained that the doctors would have to examine her before she could say.

Nell let out a whine as the woman reached forward to check her heart beat. Her nails dug into Angie's forearm as the cool metal touched her clammy skin. The blonde winced and patted the girl's hair in an attempt to calm her. It didn't work. Instead, Nell leaned forward and buried her head in her cleavage.

Blushing, Angie smiled tightly at the nurse who frowned with disapproval. "Cousins, huh?"

"We're…we're very close," The girl answered stiffly. Her flush only darkened as Nell let out a sigh of contentment. Angie cleared her throat and asked when the doctor would be in.

"Soon. I'll be back in just a moment… Try not to cross any boundaries while I'm gone." With that, the nurse turned on her heel and let them, muttering under her breathe about kids today.

"Miss Angela…" Nell sniffed. She buried her head in the blonde's shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"I'm tired…"

Angie swallowed. This was insane. She was just supposed to be filming a documentary! Not playing babysitter to a Satan infested farm girl! She rested her head against the brunette's sweaty brow and sighed. With a wary smile, she wrapped her arms around Nell's shoulders.

Of course, this is when the doctor decided to make an appearance.

He and the nurse shared a disapproving look. The doctor is a balding, white man in his late forties. He inspected the chart in front of him and frowned at the petite brunette. "So, Nell, how are you feeling?"

"Tired," The girl croaked in response.

"Well, how about we take some blood and let you get some sleep then?" The man smiled warmly at her and reached into his front pocket for a needle. The nurse wiped down the farm girl's arm with disinfectant as the doctor unwrapped the hypodermic needle.

Apparently Nell had no fear of needles; she watched calmly as it slipped in to her skin. Angie, on the other hand, felt a little nauseous. The younger girl rubbed the blonde's arm. This did little to help. The Vegas native licked her lips and asked just how long it would take to run the sample.

The doctor shrugged, "Could take anywhere from an hour to all night."

"Oh." Angie murmured. "Fantastic."

Nell's brows furrowed. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." _It's Cotton's,_ her mind supplied_. And your father's for not noticing his little girl slipping out into the darkness. _

The nurse patted Nell's shoulder as the doctor explained that she should get some rest. His eyes slipped over to Angie and he frowned. "I suppose you should as well."

The blonde nodded and took a seat on the couch across from the bed. Nell followed her example and laid back in the bed as the nurse jotted a few things down in her file. The doctor left the three of them alone, and the woman shut the door behind him. She looked at the girls. "You two ain't really cousins, are ya?"

"No." Nell confessed quietly, her eyelids already starting to droop. "She's my friend."

"Friend," The nurse repeated. "Is that right?"

"Uh-huh."

Angie smiled softly at this and leaned back in her seat. Absently, she asked what time it was.

"Nearly two…you two ought'a try and get some sleep."

The pair did as they were told; with Nell settling in the bed and her 'friend' getting comfortable on a couch across the room.

The next time Angie woke up, the room was dim. Not pitch black, but only the light from the hallway shone in. This would've been fine, if she had woken up alone. A silhouette in the darkness froze her as a cool touch brushed the top of her tank top. Her lips parted in a scream, but her throat closed up as thin fingers trailed up her chest, up her neck.

"Don't let him catch you." The figure warned.

Angie's eyes widened at the familiar voice. "Nell?"

The blonde shot up in the bed, trying to get a hold of herself as the brunette's almost black eyes peered down at her. She swallowed and winced as the girl's hand cupped her cheek. This was just too fucked up.

Blaming it on the fever, Angie stood. She pulled away from Nell's touch and offered her a weak smile. "Come on, let's get you back to-"

"Don't let him catch you," Nell repeated. Her tone was firm. Almost demanding…and completely void of her natural warmth.

Angie's heart skipped a beat and she nodded eagerly. "I won't, I promise. Just, please, get back in the bed, okay, sweetie?"

Brown eyes stayed on her face a long moment before the girl complied. The blonde guided her over to the hospital bed and tucked her in. Tightly. Nell watched her do so in silence. Neither said a word as Angie slipped back on to the couch.

The farm girl was asleep in minutes. The blonde spent the rest of the night staring at the bed and wondering just what the fuck she had gotten herself in to.

**A/N: sorry for the long wait! Good news, Caleb is actually in the next one! Good for him**


	10. Chapter 10

The doctor returned to the room around eight am, when he told them all the tests came back normal. Angie said nothing, just nodded. Dark bag hung under her eyes; evidence of the exhaustion she was feeling.

She held herself tightly as the doctor handed Nell a prescription for an anti-nausea pill and told her to rest up, drink plenty of liquids and she would be fine. He went to leave, but paused at the door, "Oh, and I believed your father has arrived. You're free to go."

A relieved smile spread over the elder girl's features. "Fantastic." It dampened however, when Nell remained somber. "Nell? Sweetie? Aren't you excited about going home?"

She shrugged weakly in reply. "I guess."

Ignoring her lack of enthusiasm, Angie wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders once again and guided her into a wheel chair. Once Nell was settled, the nurse took over the helm and the four of them made their way down the hall.

The trip was short, and the three of them were thankful. Apparently Mr. Sweetzer had mentioned that Angie was not, in fact, his niece. When the man in question came into view, Nell's hand shot out and gripped Angela's tightly.

When the blonde looked down at her questioningly, the younger girl asked, "You'll stay with me for a while, right Miss Angela?"

"Um, Nell, sweetie, I think you should probably get some rest."

"But, can't you please just come home with me? Just for a little bit?" The farmgirl pressed with pleading brown eyes.

"That's a great idea."

The pair looked up to find Cotton looking at them, a small smile on his face. He and the crew were obviously tense, but Angela didn't comment on it. Instead, she patted Nell's hand and told her they'd ask her father. It took the man a few seconds to finish filling out the forms needed for his daughter to be released, but the moment he did, he rushed over to Nell.

"Oh thank god!" He sighed, holding her close to his chest. If he noticed that Nell's grip on her friend's hand became tighter, he didn't mention it. Louis pulled back to look her over. "You're okay now, ain'tcha? Feeling better, I mean?"

"I'm okay." Nell told him with a weak smile. Her gaze slipped over to the lithe body next to her and in an equally tired voice, she asked, "Can Angie spend the night?"

Louis looked at the blonde like he had never seen her before in his life. His brows shot up, and he frowned at her skimpy attire. That is, until he realized she had probably been rushed out of bed, and spent the night at his daughter's bedside. His gaze lightened and he nodded. "I suppose that'd be fine."

_Glad somebody asked _**my**_ opinion_, Angela thought to herself. But when Nell smiled up at her, she forced one back. _Maybe now I can get some goddamn sleep. _She was just about to follow them out to their truck when Cotton caught her arm.

He smiled at the Sweetzers when they looked at him curiously. "Give me a sec with my camera girl?"

They obliged and continued on their way with Iris in tow. As soon as they were out of sight, Cotton's smile fell. "Angie, I want you to keep an eye on Nell."

"I was planning to." The girl bristled, "I'm not completely worthless ya know."

"I didn't mean it like that," He told her with a frown. "I just think there's something…off about this whole situation. Be careful, okay?"

She nodded. "I will. Bring me some clothes when you swing by later? Oh, and my cell. I gotta call my mom."

"I'll have Iris pick you out something."

Dan, who had been silent during most of the exchange, smirked at them. "Oh," he started, earning a warn glare from the preacher and a puzzled glance from the girl, "I'm sure she'll do just fine with what she's got on."

"What's wrong with what I got on?" She snapped at him. Looking down at her linen pajama shorts, she blushed faintly. "Oh."

"_Oh_ is right, girlfriend."

"_Girlfriend_?" She repeated with wonder, "Who are you _Mo'Nique_?"

Dan smirked widely. "Yeah, yeah. Let it all out kiddo, you know you're gonna be catchin' all kinda looks from the dashing young Mr. Sweetzer."

Cotton and Angie just stared at him. "How is it you can switch from-" he held up his hand, stopping himself from going on. "Never mind. I don't want to know."

The girl nodded her agreement and turned to leave. Self-consciously pulling her shorts down as she went.

The preacher frowned at his camera man. "Why would you do that?"

"Because they only fun I've been having on this trip is tormenting her?" Dan told him with a smirk. It fell slightly when Cotton pursed his lips. Almost sadly, the taller man promised, "I'll be good."

Outside, Angie had met up with the Sweetzers. Iris had helped Nell into the passenger seat and the pair were now waiting for her. After a quick hug goodbye to the woman, Angie hopped in the truck.

"I'll call your mom for you," Iris offered.

"Why'd ya wanna hurt me like that, Rissy?"

The woman's eyes darkened and she shut the door a touch harder than necessary. The blonde cringed and looked over at the Sweetzers. The smile she attempted looked almost painful.

"Buckle up." The farmer told her with a hint of amusement, and the girl was quick to comply. He licked his lips absently and turned on his radio. Not loudly, but enough so things wouldn't be awkward for the fairly long ride back to the farm.

Nell's hand slipped back into Angela's and her head fell to the older girl's shoulder. Angela, who was still unnerved from what the little redhead had done(and said) the previous night, tried to keep herself from tensing. She knew the girl was harmless. That she was just a little confused and sick…but still. All the talk of Satan and demons…she may have been a nonbeliever now, but when she had been younger her mother had taken her to church every week. Some things were just a little too close to home_. I should've never taken this damn job._ Angie thought to herself.

Eventually they pulled up to the Sweetzer farm. Louis barely had time to shut the engine off when a familiar ginger boy came barreling out of the house.

"_Did ya find 'er_?" Caleb shouted as he ran up to his father's door. The fear and hope on his face was almost heartbreaking as his gaze roamed the truck feverishly. When it finally landed on his little sister's pale legs, he sighed with relief. "Jesus Christ."

"Caleb!" Louis snapped, "What'd I tell ya 'bout takin' the Lord's name in vain?"

His son said nothing, just moved over to Angie's side of the truck. He arched a brow at her. "Uh…hi."

"Hello." The blonde didn't move from her spot. Nell was sound asleep on her shoulder, and frankly, Angie was a bit wary of waking her.

"What're you doin' here?" Caleb asked pointedly, a frown lining his lips.

"She asked me to come." A tan finger pointed to his sister. "Never could resist a pretty face."

The Sweetzer girl stirred and Louis got out of the car. "Angie, can I have a word with you?"

The young woman faltered, but nodded. Very slowly, she eased away from his daughter. Nell barely moved, only slumped slightly to the side. Her brother stepped up to catch her, and Angie was impressed when he was able to not only lift, but carry the girl into the house. Her brows were still raised when she finally looked up at Mr. Sweetzer. His features were somber, and she felt her only falling.

"I just wanted ta thank ya for lookin' after my little girl last night." He told her with a nod.

"No biggie." Angie shrugged awkwardly. "She's a good kid."

Louis' eyes glazed over. "Yeah, she sure is."

"Caleb seems like a nice boy too." The blonde awkwardly gave him a punch on the chest. "Good job."

The man just stared at her. She cleared her throat and prayed for death. After what seemed like eternity, he cracked a smile. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

**A/N: Not great, but this one got fleshed out a bit more than I expected it to, so...action in the next one.**


	11. Chapter 11

Louis ushered Angie into the kitchen. She took a seat at the island counter as he opened up a cabinet and got out two glasses. He filled one with a few fingers of whiskey and the other with milk.

"So," Mr. Sweetzer set the second glass down in front of her. "What exactly happened last night?"

Angie sipped at her milk. As he looked expectantly at her, she tried to think of a plausible answer. Unable to think of one, she finally settled on the truth. "She just showed up at the hotel."

"Really? That's it?" He pressed, gaze sharp and doubtful.

The blonde shrugged, pulling her tank top up a bit to cover more of her bare chest. "That's it."

The man watched her carefully a moment, unsure whether or not to believe her. Angie was an odd girl, at least in his mind, but she didn't seem the lying sort. "Are you sure? That's all?"

"Mr. Sweetzer, I swear, that's all that happened." Her tired gaze lifted to his as Caleb made his reappearance.

The boy stayed quiet as his father continued to regard the young woman in front of him. After a few seconds, Louis turned to look at his son. "Nell asleep?"

"Out like a light," Caleb told him with a frown. "What's goin' on?" His blue eyes fell to Angie. "Shouldn't you be with the good Reverend?"

"He's on his way," She told him with a frown. She wasn't entirely sure if that was true, but she assumed. A tanned hand rubbed her sweaty brow. Angela wasn't entirely sure if it was from the heat or just her discomfort, but she felt almost nauseous from drinking that milk.

"Caleb, why don't you show Miss Angela to the guest room?" Louis asked with a hint of authority in his tone as the phone rang. The ginger's hand had just grasped the blonde arm to help her up when his father answered it. "Hello? Yes, this is he."

Angie and Caleb shared a look as Louis raised a hand to stop them.

"Of course," The farmer pulled the receiver from his ear and motioned for the girl to step closer. "It's your ma."

The ginger stiffened. Rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, he looked away as Angie all but ran over to his father.

"Thanks," She nodded before turning her back on him. "Mom?"

"_Angela? Oh thank God! Your boss called, said you spent the night in the hospital?"_

"Yeah." Her shoulders slumped with relief. It was so good to hear a familiar voice.

"_Are you okay_?" Jessica rushed frantically. "_What happened?"_

"I'm fine," Angie shifted uncomfortably, "I'll explain everything later, okay?"

"_I thought you were leaving this morning!" _

Angie tugged at her shorts. Why did they have to have this conversation _now_? When there were two strange men listening in on her? "I was, but it looks like I'm going to be here another day."

"_Angela-"_

"Mom, trust me, everything's okay here. It was just…" The blonde faltered. She could feel the Sweetzers eyes on her, listening to everything she had to say. "A misunderstanding."

"_But you're safe?"_ Her mother pressed.

The young woman smirked lightly, "Yeah, I'm okay."

Jessica let out a sigh of relief over the line. _"Good. And you're sure you'll be back at the hotel tomorrow?"_

"Pretty sure."

"_Well, okay then." _Her tone was reluctant as she went on, almostapologetically_, "Look, babe, I gotta get to work…you're sure you're okay?"_

"Positive. Love you."

"_Love you too. Bye."_

Angie hung up and swallowed thickly before turning around. She smiled wanly at them. She lifted the cordless phone up, "My mom. She's kinda…"

"Overprotective?" Caleb offered with a weak smirk of his own. "What mother ain't?"

Louis gave his son a meaningful glance. Letting out of heavy sigh, he once again asked the boy if he would mind showing her to the guest room. The ginger didn't say anything, just turned on his heel and left the kitchen.

Angie hesitated. "Um," She handed the man back his phone, "Thank you. For letting me crash here." She smiled a bit more genuinely at him. "I appreciate it."

"Consider us even then." He smirked at her as she ran off after his son.

"Hey," Angie jogged up beside the boy just as he was about to hit the stairs.

Caleb let out a grunt and kept moving. His eyes drifted down to her short, toned legs and he smirked to himself. _She's got a nice little body on 'er,_ he thought to himself. He continued up the stairs silently. Much to her disappointment.

"So…" Angie cleared her throat awkwardly. Caleb's posture was stiff and uninviting, and considering he already made her a bit nervous, she now felt downright unsettled. "Nell's asleep, huh?"

"Yup." He glanced at her. "Everything go okay at the hospital?"

"Fine. She just slept mostly…" _And scare the shit outta me when she was awake_. Angie added internally.

Caleb nodded and opened the second door they came to. He ushered her as the doorbell rang downstairs. His blue eyes followed her as she dropped onto the mattress. Her thin, cotton shorts rode up, giving him a peek of the curvature of her ass cheeks and he licked his lips absently. He closed the door behind him.

"You and your ma…you close?"

Angie rolled on to her side to look at him. His hands were deep in his pockets. His hair messy. Eyes half lidded and dark. She supposed he hadn't gotten any sleep the night before either. "Yeah. I guess we're pretty close."

"Oh." Caleb rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly then looped his thumb through his belt loop.

The blonde sat up and crossed her legs. "Were you and your mom…?"

He nodded and walked over to the bed. He dropped down on it with enough force to jar her, but she said nothing. They sat in silence a few seconds when Louis Sweetzer voice cut through the air.

"_What happened, Reverend? That's the question!"_

Angie slipped her hand over Caleb's as the muffled sound of Cotton's voice came through the door. What he said was unintelligible, but apparently the farmer didn't like it as once again he took to shouting.

"_No! Don't slough it up to the big city doctor thing! Eight of 'em could not save my wife!"_

Caleb's grip tightened almost painfully at the mention of his mother. Angie squeezed back, but stayed quiet as she listened to his father rant.

"_Eight of 'em could not prolong her life by one day!"_

"Caleb…"

"Don't." The boy glared at her. His features menacing as he all but growled at her, "Don't say a fucking word."

"_And psychiatry? Psychiatry is not of God!"_

Submissively, Angie nodded. She slipped her hand out of his, and put it on his back. The blonde didn't notice the smirk on his lips. Caleb dropped his hand to her bare knee and squeezed it. A wince crossed her features, as his nails dug into her flesh but she didn't protest; she assumed he was too upset about his sister illness and the mention of his deceased mother to even consider having ulterior motives.

"Do you mind if I stay in here?" Caleb turned so she could partially see his face. He kept his features taut and sad as they listened to his father quote the bible. "I don't really feel like going down there."

Angie wrapped her arms around his shoulders and she nodded. "Of course."

She didn't notice his grin as he hugged her back.

When Iris came in to drop Angie off her clothes, he feigned being asleep. His arm didn't stray from the dozing blonde's waist and he kept his body pressed close to hers. Had Angie been awake, she probably wouldn't have been very comfortable considering when she had fallen asleep, he had been facing the other way.

Caleb peeked a blue eye open when the door closed. He listened for the Reverend's van, and sure enough it pulled away after a few minutes. The young man could hear his father moving around downstairs, but there was no indication that Louis was planning to come check on them.

Cautiously, the young man slipped his hand from Angie's waist to her knee. When she didn't stir, he gave it an experimental squeeze. Nothing. A smirk rose to his lips before he placed them on the back of her neck. His hand crept between her legs, slowly drifting up her shorts as his teeth grazed the soft flesh of her neck.

As her pulse throbbed under his lips, Caleb's light eyes fluttered closed. His hand slid over her cotton shorts and he quickly undid its drawstring. The blonde shifted, but didn't wake. The ginger stayed still a few moments, just in case, before going back to undressing the blonde.

He thanked Abalam for the gift, then tugged down the front of her tank top. Angie may not have been the most well endowed woman, but her breasts were full enough to fill his palm. It was all he could do to keep from getting too rough with her and risk waking her.

Caleb returned his attentions to her neck, licking and sucking at it as he fondled her left tit. Caleb's sweat pants were growing uncomfortably tight… and he could tell it wouldn't be long before he finally snapped. The boy's teeth latched gently on to her pulse once again and he ground his hips into her ass as she shuddered underneath him.

Angie, somehow still sound asleep, went to roll over and he took the opportunity to straddle her. A smirk crossed Caleb's features as he took in her expression. Blissful and unaware of what was being done to her. Completely unaware of the red marks and splotches his teeth had left on her neck. Reaching down, he rubbed himself through his pants.

This is how his little sister found him. Nell opened the door to the guest room, looking for Angela, and her jaw dropped when she caught sight of the position she was in with her brother.

Nell's brows rose, "What-"

"Nell," Caleb righted himself and slowly got off the blonde. He held a hand out to stop her, "It's not what it looks like."

"What were you doing to her?" The girl asked with wide, horrified eyes as she backed away from him. "What- you-"

"Nell-" He tried again, but his hope of a quiet resolution was lost when his sister took off down the stairs. Startled, he ran after her. "Nell!"

Moments later, Angie awoke to screaming.

**A/n: Merry Christmas? Caleb sends his rape-y love, I'm sure.**


	12. Chapter 12

Angie bolted down the stairs as the screaming and hollering continued. She stumbled into the kitchen to find Caleb thrown back against the counter, clutching his face. Nell was standing in front of him, stock still with a dazed expression on her face.

It was then Angie noticed the knife in the girl's hand and the blood that was dripping from it. Her eyes widened and she took a step back. "Nell?"

The girl's eyes rose to hers, but they held no emotion.

Cautiously, the blonde raised a hand. "Nell, sweetie, put the knife down."

The bloody knife clattered to the floor. Angie let out a sigh of relief, and reached for Nell. Unfortunately, once the girl's eyes landed on the dark spots her brother had left on Angie's neck, she panicked. Before the blonde really knew what was going on, Nell ran from the kitchen. Angie stared after her bewildered before Caleb let out a grunt, which effectively snapped his playtoy back to reality.

"Oh, shit, Caleb, I'm so sorry!" The blonde rushed to his side. Panic stricken, she awkwardly shoved him toward the sink. "Lean over it!"

He hung his head obediently as the girl ran out of the kitchen, calling out for his father. _"Louis!"_

The boy whimpered. It was somehow worse watching the blood gush out of him. It swirled before him in the sink. The pain was manageable…the taste and smell were overpowering and slowly tears began to flow from his eyes. They stung and burned his cut. Caleb could still hear Angie racing through out his house, her screams becoming more and more frantic.

"_Louis!"_ The girl swallowed thickly as opened the front door. Her head was swimming. Between the heat and the stench of copper which suddenly seemed to overpower her senses. She ran a hand through her short hair and choked back a sob. Where the hell were all the adults? "_Louis!"_

Much to her relief, Louis was doing something about the situation at hand. He waved off the young outsider as he slowly approached his daughter. "Go back in the house, Angela!"

"But Caleb-"

"Go!" He roared back at her, his gaze never leaving his daughter's face.

Angie nodded. She could feel the tears pouring down her cheeks now, hot on her skin even in the Louisiana heat. The girl took a moment to collect herself before going back in to the kitchen.

Caleb glanced up at her the best he could when her shaking hand smoothed his shoulders.

"I- I'm sorry…" Angie swallowed and turned the tap on, somewhat cutting the stench of his blood from the air. She stayed with him a moment, resting on his shoulder and gently caressing and stroking his neck, back and shoulders before speaking again. "I should've been watching her."

Unable to speak, he only swallowed. She didn't know what he had done. A small wave of relief went over him as she pressed her lips to the side of his neck. The boy leaned into her touch, but it wasn't to last.

Angie pulled away. She moved quickly to the stove and yanked a pot holder off it. Gently, as so not to startle(or rather traumatize) him further, she pressed it to his cheek. The redhead let out a grunt then took it from her. If she didn't put pressure on it, it wouldn't do no good even havin' it. The brown material was soon strained red with his blood.

Now the pain was getting to him. Caleb's hands shook as he pressed it harder, trying to stop the flow.

"Careful," Angie returned to rubbing his back. "We don't know how clean that is…"

The blonde looked up as the front door opened. She prayed that it wasn't Nell and let out a literal groan of relief when Iris' familiar face came into view. It was horrified, but familiar.

"Oh my god-" The brunette woman rushed toward them. Angie quickly moved aside for her boss, who looked at her expectantly. "What happened?"

The blonde opened her mouth to reply, but no sound came out. Shrugging weakly, she looked to Cotton for advice as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Caleb, you okay?" He asked with concern evident in his voice. He may not have taken a particular shine to the boy, but this… this was… well there were no words. The preacher followed as Iris moved Caleb into the living room area.

Angie stayed in the kitchen. She really wasn't sure what to do… every fiber of her being was screaming for her to run, leave this god forsaken house and never look back. But guilt kept her feet planted to the spot. None of this would've happened if she had just done as Cotton asked and looked after Nell.

"Can you write?" Cotton asked, handing the boy a small pad of paper and a pencil.

Angie stepped into the doorway. She watched with blank features as Caleb took the pencil(how he could focus on anything other than the large gash in his face was beyond her, but than Angie had always been a bit of a pussy when it came to pain) with shaking fingers and began to write as Iris tended to his face with a first aid kit from her purse.

Apparently she had come prepared. Dan felt a boy scout joke bubbling up in his throat, but sensing that would only somehow make the tension worse between them, the camera man stayed silent.

"Caleb!" Louis stormed into view, "Caleb!"

"In here." Angela called halfheartedly over her shoulder. She really didn't want to see him or his daughter at the moment. Thankfully he came in alone.

"Louis we need to get to him to a hospital." Iris told him. The weakness in her voice made the blonde camera girl all the more heartsick.

Cotton frowned as he tucked the piece of paper Caleb had handed him into his pocket. "Louis, what happened?"

The man glanced at his son. "He was trying to calm Nell down… and she attacked him with a knife. Right Angie?"

Suddenly all eyes were on the girl. She nodded submissively and croaked out a "yeah."

"I gotta get him to a hospital." Louis touched his son's shoulder. His blue eyes went to the preacher's, "Can you take him for me? We need to get him there."

Angie was completely prepared to do it, but one look from Iris silenced her. Cotton put his hand on the man's shoulder. "Louis, What if the demon comes back? I need to be here for that."

An understanding nod and the men were walking toward the front door. The young blonde made to follow them, but Iris grabbed her arm. "Angie- Angie." She rubbed the girl's shoulders as they shook. "It's okay."

"No, it is not okay!" Angie snapped at her. Her voice a harsh whisper, she went on frantically, "None of this is anywhere near okay!"

"I know." Iris pulled her in for a hug. "I know it's not, but everything's going to be fine. Okay?"

"I should've been looking after her." Angie sniffed, tightening her hold on the woman. "None of this would've happened if I hadn't fallen asleep."

The brunette pulled away. She brushed the girl's Carmel colored hair back and frowned. "Angela… what happened to your neck?"

"My neck?" She repeated with a frown. Her tanned fingers rose to touch it "Nothing, why?" They brushed a peculiarly dark bruise and she cringed.

Iris shook her head. "Maybe some bugs got you?"

"Maybe…" Angela rubbed her throat absently. She looked up at the woman after a moment with frightened eyes. "Iris…I wanna go home."

"Yeah," Iris sighed, "Me too."

**A/N: Special thanks to hypotheticallymonotonous for helping me with this chapter! Go follow her on tumblr! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Don't Leave Her Alone With Him.**

Angie mulled over these words as she dressed. Cotton and Iris could be heard trying to calm Nell down through the walls, but the blonde was too distracted by the knot in her stomach to really listen. Apparently Louis had chained his daughter to the bed… and there Angie had been thinking he was the only sane member of the Sweetzer family for a little while. A pang of guilt went through her at the sound of the Nell's sobs.

"_I'm bad! I am! I'm bad!"_

Angie swallowed as crossed the hall to the farmgirl's room. Nell lay crying on her bed whilst the good reverend attempted to free her from her confines. The blonde faltered at the sight but only for a second before moving to sit next to Nell on the bed.

"No," Angie brushed the girl's auburn hair back. "No you're not, sweetie, you're not bad."

"I am! I'm-I'm not gonna go to h-" The girl choked back a sob as she buried her face in Angela's lap. "I'm not gonna go to heaven!" She wailed.

Iris shook her head. "Yes, you are."

"Of course you are!" Cotton pressed, his movements jerky and panicked as he worked the saw over the chain. He was happy to see Nell was a bit less resistant now that Angie was here.

The blonde simply continued to stroke Nell's hair. She wasn't entirely sure of what she could do to help, but this had helped in the past. Her fingers were shaky, Angie's nerves almost completely shot. She licked her lips absently as Cotton finally pulled the chains from Nell's feet.

The farmgirl sat up, throwing her arms around Angie's neck. She didn't notice when her hug went unreturned for a few moments. After a pointed look from the preacher, a tan hand rubbed the girl's back. They may have overlooked what she had done to Caleb, but Angie wasn't so quick to forgive. A line had been crossed. If she was willing to cut open her brother's face, own flesh and blood, Nell would certainly not hesitate to cut open Angie's(at least the young woman assumed).

But, she continued to rub the girl's back.

"Nell?" Cotton tried again, his voice soft. "Nell, why don't we go downstairs, sweetie?"

A hiccup and nod was her response. Slowly, the women moved to take her downstairs.

Cotton stepped aside. He took a moment to maintain himself, straightened up, and went downstairs. When he entered the kitchen, Angie had taken to cleaning up the blood(that Caleb had spilled all over the floor, sink and counter), while Iris got Nell comfortable with a glass of milk and cookies. Daniel was sitting a few feet away from all of them, clearly trying to distance himself from the situation. He had been silent through most of the exchange…actually now that the preacher thought about it, the man hadn't said a word since he stepped out of the van.

"Nell, can you tell me what happened?" Cotton asked. He leaned down to talk to her, and tried to keep his tone soft and light. The girl's tired brown eyes rose to his. His frown deepened as he watched her swallow nervously. "It's okay, you can tell us."

Her gaze shifted from the preacher's to the girl at the sink. Angela's hands trembled as she wrung Caleb's blood from the washcloth. The blonde had to keep her back to the farmgirl, because she couldn't bare to look at her. She was scared of her. Scared of a ninety pound little girl who may or may not be possessed by the devil.

"I remember screaming," Nell told him, her eyes slowly drifting back to Cotton as she went on. "And when I woke up, his face was cut."

"Does Caleb frighten you at all? Does he ever hurt you or tease you or anything like that?" The man asked with a worried frown.

The young redhead quickly shook her head. "No, never. Never Caleb."

Angie glanced at Iris. The woman cocked a brow at her, but said nothing as the man went on. This time taking the direct route, Cotton asked, "Nell, has your father ever hurt you?"

There was a pause. The women turned to look at Nell, awaiting her response. Finally the girl decided on a meek, "No."

"Really?" Angie asked, a hint of surprise in her voice. "He chained you to the fucking bed, Nell. That counts as hurting you." When Daniel let out a snort of laughter, the woman's brown eyes narrowed at him. "Try and tell me it doesn't!"

"Children." Cotton said sternly.

Angie tossed the cloth back into the sink and crossed her arms; unknowingly staining her side with Caleb's blood. She let out a sigh.

Directing his attention back to Nell, Cotton asked, "Why don't we put you back to bed?"

The girl's eyes went back to Angie. The blonde smiled weakly at her, but stayed her ground. Somewhat reluctantly, Nell followed Cotton upstairs.

Iris glanced at her camera girl. "What happened, Angie?"

"I don't know." She responded honestly. "I was with Caleb. He didn't want to be with his dad after what happened with Cotton. So we laid down… next thing I know," Angie shrugged helplessly. "He was screaming."

"Yeah…I saw you two together earlier." The brunette licked her lips. Trying to lighten the mood, she smiled gently. "You two seemed pretty cozy."

Angie tilted her head. "Huh?"

Daniel's eyes lit up. This was just what he had been waiting for. Something to break the tension. "Bow-chicka-"

"Shut it." Iris snapped with a scowl. "Now is not the time."

"_Wow wow_." He finished under his breathe. When the women stared at him with unabashed hatred, Daniel bowed his head. "I'll be good."

After a few minutes, Cotton rejoined them, and they took up base in one of the smaller rooms of the plantation. Admittedly, the place was larger than any of them had expected. Most of the rooms were hot, but the all encompassing silence gave them chills. They had sat around and discussed just what was to be done about the girl, but for the most part they were too tired and rundown to really focus on anything. Cotton was admit about the girl being mentally unstable(which did not help them feel anymore at ease) and he and Iris were going over ways to convince Louis to get her some counseling.

Angie and Daniel were just trying to stay awake. They had kept the camera's off to keep the battery charged, and frankly the four of them sitting around was a waste of film. The man nudged her. "Hey. Angela."

"What?" The girl sniffed and sat up a bit.

"There's two clocks in here."

She squinted at him. "_What_?"

"One." Daniel pointed to the grandfather clock. Then to the one on the wall. "Two."

Angie stared at him. For a few moments, she said nothing. Finally she went back to snuggling into the corner as she murmured, "I hate everything about working with you."

"You love me."

"I hope your dick falls off before you can breed." She snapped at him. "Now shut up. I'm tired."

"Maybe you sh-" The camera man paused and looked up at the ceiling. Soon the rest of them were doing the same as the sound of foot steps poured down the stairs. "What the hell is that?"

Iris stood up, "She can't be up already."

The adults ran up the stairs at the sound of the noise, leaving the Vegas native alone. The blonde inhaled deeply. Her heart quickened at the sound of thrashing and what sounded quite a bit like an infant. Unsettled, she decided to step outside to clear her head. The porch was dark as was most of the land in front of her. She inhaled deeply and leaned against the doorframe. The air was warm and moist. A soft breeze moving through the trees. For an area so desolate, it was surprisingly comforting.

Angie glanced around. The only light was that from the barn and the windows behind her. She noticed her a beat up couch a few feet away, and made her way over to it. She dropped down on it with a huff before pulling her cell from her jeans.

No reception. Awesome. Rolling her neck, she allowed her eyes to flutter closed. She fell into a light slumber that wasn't to last.

When she opened her eyes, Nell was standing in front of her. Completely naked. The camera hung limply from her hand. Angie gaped at her, stunned.

"_Don't let him catch you_."

The blonde just nodded mutely as the girl turned to go back to the house.

**A/N: If you don't have my tumblr, I will repeat: Hands on The Bible is going to have a sequel. It will be graphic and at times, extremely unsettling. Considering there are only maybe five chapters left, I thought I would give you fair warning. You can decide to continue reading, but please don't flame me when you get to a part that disturbs you**


	14. Chapter 14

Angie stared ahead a few moments before standing.

Nell.

Naked.

Barn.

That stupid, cryptic fucking warning.

A mew slipped through her lips. Why did she have to be the one to deal with the psycho teenager! She wasn't anyone's parent! _WHY WAS HER FATHER NOT BACK YET!_ Angie entered the house just in time to see Iris dragging Nell away from Cotton.

"Angie!" The brunette snapped; her features angry and tired, "Where the hell've you been?"

The girl blinked at her. Her own nerves were frayed enough. She didn't need her boss scolding her like a child. Instead of answering her, the blonde took Nell by the arm. "Come on," Angie smiled softly at the girl. "Let's get you some clothes."

Iris let the farmer's daughter go and went to inspect the (now visibly battered) camera as Cotton followed the girls upstairs.

The air was humid and dank in the dark staircase. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Hey, Angie?"

"Hm?" The blonde glanced back at him.

"Any idea what time it is?"

"Ask Dan," She said with a hint of humor on her lips, "He's the one keeping track of the clocks."

Cotton paused mid-step. He tilted his head at her and asked, "What?"

Angela shook her head, "Never mind."

Nell who was still rather dazed, was anything but resistant as the older girl guided her back to the bed. Her large brown eyes strayed from Angie to Cotton blankly as the man poked around her room.

The young woman carefully pulled the nightshirt down over Nell's head. Frankly, she didn't blame the girl for wanting to strip down every chance she got. It was insanely hot in here. Maybe the kid wasn't possessed, the older girl reasoned, maybe she was just dehydrated?

"Come on," Angie gently cooed, "Back to bed and we'll get you something to drink."

And then I'll have something to drink, she added mentally, her mind going back to

"You'll stay this time?"

A pause. She had to be fucking kidding. Angie stared at her, but there was not so much as a glimmer of humor on her face. After a few seconds, the blonde nodded, "Until you fall asleep, okay?"

"I'll stay, too." Cotton threw in. Angie shot him an appreciative glance.

Nell pursed her lips. The sound of crew coming up the stairs dampened her spirits further. Finally the girl nodded. "Okay."

"Okay." Angie pressed her lips to the girl's brow(much to both her and Nell's surprise) and helped her into bed. "But no more funny business, okay?"

Nell nodded and got under the blankets. Angie sat on the end of her bed. The preacher continued to look around the room with an interested eye.

"Hey, Angie…come look at this."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Seriously? You want to-"

"Angela." Cotton said firmly.

Confused, the Vegas native approached him just as Iris stepped into the room. He pointed to some new entries to Nell's wall of art. Next to a bloodied cat was a picture of Cotton approaching a fire with his cross raised. But that was not the one that caught Angie's attention. No, it was the one depicting a battered blonde woman chained up and naked from the waist down that had the hair on the back of her neck standing up. She gaped at it a few moments.

"Something's on fire in this one," Cotton said, proposing, "Maybe the house?"

"Is that me?" Iris's eyes widened as she asked with a meek voice.

The preacher nodded, "Yeah that's all of us, all of us dead. I'm in the fire."

"I'm in a million pieces."

"Daniel, you get your head chopped off." Cotton told the camera man with a hint of a smile.

Angie bristled, "At least you guys get to keep your pants on." The younger woman brushed off Iris's comforting touch and went back to the bed. She crawled in next to Nell, who was listening with a pout on her lips to the crew's comments.

"She's more messed up than I thought."

The girl turned her face from them, obviously hurt. Angie sighed. What the hell had she gotten herself into? She looped an arm around Nell's waist and brushed some of the girl's long auburn hair back. She should've been at home in her own bed!

Not comforting Satan's child bride!

The adults took their leave. Daniel making sure to keep the door open in case his sidekick needed to make a quick getaway. Angie nodded her thanks and went back to stroking Nell's hair.

"Miss Angela?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for scaring you."

The blonde girl paused her movements for a moment. "What makes you think you scare me?"

Nell shrugged. "It's kind of obvious."

"Can I ask you something? And get an honest answer I mean."

The brunette nodded and laced her fingers through the older girl's.

"Why did you draw those pictures?"

"I…I seen it. I mean, I saw it…" Nell muttered, pressing her face deeper into her pillow.

"In a dream?"

"No. Not really a dream… It's gonna happen again, I know it is, just like with-" The girl quieted. Pulling the blonde closer, she sniffed. "I don't want to talk anymore, Miss Angela."

Angie nodded. "Okay. We don't have to talk anymore, sweetie." She nestled in behind the girl and gave her hand a squeeze. "Just try and get some sleep, okay?"

Cotton frowned at the sight of them. "Angie," He tried, but the camera girl waved him off. With a roll of his eyes, the man ushered the other two downstairs.

It took a few minutes, but eventually Nell did fall asleep. Angie slipped out of the bed. Looking at her now, one never would've guessed all the trouble Nell had caused in just a few short hours. Letting out a huff, the blonde wiped some of her oily hair back from her face. A sigh escaped her lips. It had been a long, rough day and frankly, she was ready to bolt…but as she looked down at the troubled girl sleeping before her, Angie knew her stupid conscious wouldn't be able to go home until she knew the brat was gonna be okay.

With pursed lips the tanned girl made her way downstairs. Cotton and Iris sat on a couch, Daniel still filming them for some reason. Angie dropped down next to him on the floor, listening as the three 'adults' discuss the best course of action.

"You're not comfortable with what?" Cotton asked, not bothering to greet the young woman as she slumped against his camera man.

"I'm not comfortable that were in a house with someone who's doing pictures of my head being chopped off. You know?" Daniel looked to Iris for support, but the brunette was too preoccupied with rubbing her temples to notice.

Cotton waved off his concerns. "Relax. It's just a bunch of drawing from a little girl's imagination."

"Yeah, imagination's one thing, but," The man adjusted his camera as Angie curled up in his lap. Uncomfortably, he glanced down at her, but continued on regardless, "She killed those animals and she cut her brother up pretty good."

"You think she's gonna hack you to pieces and cut your head off? Is that what you think?"

"No, but we've seen signs of her being dangerous before."

Iris frowned. "They're just drawings, Daniel. I mean, we just happen to be in the house and we just happen to be in her drawings."

"She's a sixteen year old girl," The preacher reasoned, tucking his hands in close to his body. It was clear the stress of the situation was getting to him as well. "All right? We can overpower her if we need to."

Daniel scoffed, jarring the girl in his lap. He gave her head a frantic pat and she went back to resting. Although her bloodshot eyes stayed open. "Yeah, well sixteen year old girl and sixteen year old psychopath are two different things."

"Not if it's a sixteen year old girl on the rag," Angie reasoned with a weak smirk. Iris shot her a stern look, but it went ignored.

Instead of responding to that, Cotton continued to try and reason with them, "She's psychotic but she's not capable of chopping your head off." With an almost mocking tone, he asked him if he was legitimately worried about that.

Angie raised her hand but stayed quiet as Daniel pressed on. "I'm not worried. I'm just saying we should be concerned…"

"Guys," Iris cut back in. "Just take it easy, alright. We're all tired, and we're here to help her-"

"And scam her family," The blonde added. "Don't forget scam her family."

The brunette licked her lips. "So let's try to keep things in perspective, alright?"

They all agreed to this. Just to be on the safe side though, they decided to lock the sixteen year old girl/psycho in her bedroom.

Just to be safe.


	15. Chapter 15

After a few more strange occurrences(most of which Angie chose to consciously repress), Louis Sweetzer finally pulled into the drive.

"Oh," the blonde nodded mockingly as she greeted him at the door. "Nice of you to finally come back after three freakin' days."

The farmer frowned at her. "Is Nell okay?"

"I think the question should be; is _Caleb_ okay?" She shot back as he brushed past her.

"He's fine. They wanted to keep him over night for observation."

Angie gaped at him. "Than I guess he's not okay, is he?"

It was then Cotton came back down the stairs with the camera man in tow. He frowned at the farmer. "There's something you need to hear."

Both Louis and Angie were surprised to find that Nell was pregnant. Both had two obviously different reactions(Louis immediately jumped back on _the devil did it_ bandwagon. Angie on the other hand was simply impressed that the little thing had it in her to sneak out and get laid. She was almost a little proud of the kid.).

"I don't think the demon defiled your daughter." The girl told him with a frown. "I think-"

"Angela." Cotton snapped at her. "Not now."

"No, you know what, preacher man, _now_." Angie huffed indignantly at him as he raised a hand. "Oh you did not just-"

Louis shook his head. Denial was a strong emotion. "The book said-"

"I don't think the book has any bearing on this. I think we're dealing with more earthly matters now."

The man licked his lips. "Reverend," he pleaded, "I need you to perform another exorcism."

"No." Angie shook her head, her hands clutching Cotton's arm. "Nope, sorry, can't do it-"

"Angela!" The preacher growled. "Why don't you go…away."

Tears sprung to her eyes. Her grip tightened as she looked up at him. "What? Please, I just wanna go home, Mr. Markus, please."

"Reverend, please. I need you to help me, I need you to help Nell."

Cotton glanced at the girl on his arm. With a frown, he told Louis that he doubted that another exorcism would help. "What she needs is a doctor."

But the man would have none of it. "Reverend." Louis said, his tone deadly serious. "If you can't save my daughter's soul, I will."

"Awesome, you do that." Angie pulled at Cotton's arm. "Come on, let's go home."

But the preacher stood strong. "What're you talking about?"

The girl let out a grunt of frustration as Iris approached them. The woman wrapped her arms around the blonde. The younger leaned into her arm's, tears flowing down her cheeks freely now.

"I just wanna go."

"I know." Iris whispered. She tightened her grip slightly. "Me too."

"I would like you all to leave my property. If you are not off my property in five minutes," Louis's gaze slipped from Cotton's to Iris's, "I will consider you trespassers."

The man turned on his heel and left the room. The preacher followed after him, begging him to be reasonable.

Angie blinked. "What does that mean?"

Iris shook her head and the two women followed him and Daniel out. Why was he still filming this! Professional or not, this was overkill. Angela was just about ready to knock it out of his arms when he spoke.

"He's gonna kill her," Dan said breathlessly. "Death is the only salvation, you told him that."

Iris gaped at them, "Why would you tell him that?" She moved to look out the window where Louis could be seen praying at a gravesite. The petite woman frowned deeply, "Oh that is just unsettling."

"We should just take her," Cotton nodded in an attempt to convince himself it was the right thing to do. "Just grab her and go. What's he doing?"

"He's still praying." The brunette told him. She looked over at him. With fear in her voice, she reminded him, "He's got a lot of guns in the house, Cotton."

"I know."

Angie let out a shriek as loud thumps and crashes shook the chandelier above them. The three of them went running upstairs, but the blonde stayed planted on the spot. After a moment, she took off toward the front door. Her shaking fingers struggled with the locks, but eventually she did manage to get it open. She ran up behind Louis and dropped down next to him.

"Mr. Sweetzer." Angie grabbed the shoulder of his flannel shirt. "Mr. Sweetzer please."

"Now isn't a good time, Miss Angela."

Disturbed by the sudden calm of his voice, the girl choked out a sob. "Please, Mr. Sweetzer, I- I don't know what to do! You can't hurt Nell! Please, she's just a kid! I know you're mad, but-"

"Miss Angela." The man took the girl's hand in his own and held it tightly. He looked her in the face and with a very gentle voice asked her, "Would you pray with me? For my daughter?"

Angie, who hadn't been to church since she was fifteen, struggled a moment. She wasn't entirely sure she wanted to. Every instinct in her body was telling her to rip her hand from his and run like hell. But she knew that wouldn't help anyone. Especially not the girl locked upstairs in her room.

"Okay." The blonde nodded. Bowing her head, she sniffed, "Okay."

"The Lord is my Shepard, I shall not want." Louis licked his lips and tried to stop the quiver of the child's hands he was holding. "He makes me lie down in green pastures, he leads me beside quiet waters."

"Louis."

"Yes?"

"I…I know you don't want to hurt Nell." Angie bowed her head and sighed. "And I know you don't believe in psychiatry…but can't you just believe-"

"He restores my soul." The man interrupted, much to her frustration. His grip on her hand became painful. "He guides me in paths of righteousness for his namesake."

The blonde let out a keen as she felt the bones of her fingers grind together under the skin. "Mr. Sweetzer-"

"Even though I walk through the valley of death," Louis recited, "I will fear no evil, for you are with me. Your staff and your rod comfort me-"

The sound of a door slamming jerked him from his prayer. The young woman wretched his hand from his. He barely paid her any mind as he raced toward the plantation for a gun.

"_Mr. Sweetzer!"_ Angie screamed; her hoarse voice cracking. "_You can't do this, she's just a girl!"_

"_Angela!"_

She stood with a groan. Daniel ran up beside her, and all but dragged her back to the house. Ranting about the Sweetzers while he did. It took the sound of a shot being fired to silence him. They shared a look before sprinting to the porch. The door was locked, but Daniel still managed to get a look inside.

"Oh dear god," He muttered.

"What?" Angie shook his shoulder. "What's happening!"

The sound of screaming could be heard, from everyone involved.

"You were right, I was wrong!" Cotton's voice cut through the thick air. "I'll do another exorcism!"

"You swear?"

"I swear! Please, just put the gun down! I'll do another one!"

Slowly, Louis lowered the shotgun. Daniel let out a sigh of relief as Angie took his hand.

"Daniel."

"Yeah?"

"Are we going to die?"

He shrugged. "We're just gonna have to wait and see."


	16. Chapter 16

"Angela."

The girl on the steps glanced up at the preacher. For a few seconds, he said nothing. They just stared at each other in the dim morning light. He looked tired, she thought. He probably hadn't gotten any sleep the night before. At least she had managed maybe an hour's sleep. But the dark circles under his eyes told her all she needed to know.

"I need you to go." Before she could open her mouth to respond, he continued, "Louis…Louis said you could go sit with Caleb. At the hospital, and I want you to do just that, okay?"

"I could go get the police," Angie whispered frantically, "I could call someone to come stop all this, Mr. Markus."

He shook his head. "I still think we're just dealing with a scared little girl, Angela. I just need some time to show him that."

"Cotton." She swallowed, "This is insane. We have an out."

"We don't need an out, we just need some time." He crouched down in front of her. Cotton put his hands on her slight shoulders and smiled reassuringly at her. "Go sit with Caleb. We'll pick you up when we're done."

"I don't know-"

"I'm not asking." The man stood. As he offered her his hand, he continued, "You're going."

With a sigh, Angie took it. He pulled her to her feet and she swept him into a hug. "You're sure you don't want me to look into the cops?"

"No. Just buy us some time, okay?" Cotton patted her back before stepping away. He pulled the keys to Caleb's truck out of his pocket and placed them in her (somewhat shakey) hand. "He can't leave 'til tonight. Louis said they were still stitching him up when he left."

Her brown eyes sharpened at him. "Yeah, because that makes me want to leave you alone with _Carrie 2_ up there."

"Angela." The preacher scolded.

"Sorry."

After another exchange about the police, the blonde went out to the truck. She took one last glance at the porch to where Cotton was still standing(now joined by Iris) and bit her lip. The adults waved her off. Even though it was obvious she was still having doubts, Angela pulled out of the drive when Louis stepped onto the porch.

Had she not been there the previous night, Angie probably never would've made it to the hospital. Not that she would've terribly minded. Her features were blank as she sped down the lone street that led to the county hospital. Nose crinkling slightly at the musk of sweat and dirt that lined the truck's interior. Her thoughts were considerably more colorful than her expression as she cursed ever having come to Louisiana. The drive was over forty minutes but time past quickly.

"Oh god, not you again."

Angie smirked at the nurse from the previous night. "Miss me, gorgous?"

The woman frowned at her. Its harshness lessened at the sight of the girl, all shabby and pale in the hospital's unforgiving lights. "What can I help you with?"

"I'm here to see Caleb Sweetzer."

"Of course you are." The nurse sighed and began pulling up the young man's information on the computer. "How's Nell?"

"God I wish I knew how to answer that."

The woman let out a chuckle. A wry smile on her lips, she nodded, "I hear that." She looked over her glasses to the exhausted blonde. "He's in room 603."

"Thanks." Angie rapped her knuckles on the counter.

When the girl wasn't quick to leave, the nurse gave her a light shove. "Get."

Slowly but surely, she obeyed. Her feet like lead; Angela made her way down the twisting corridors to the elevators of the hospital. When she did eventually stumble upon the intended room, she wasn't so quick to enter. She allowed herself to hover outside a minute before entering.

Caleb was fiddling with the bed's remote when she came in. Her heart broke for him. He looked incredibly young, with his white, blood stained hospital gown and tired blue eyes. A large piece of gauze covered most of his mouth and a good portion of his right cheek. His ginger brows rose at her.

Angie lifted a hand. "Hey." She swallowed the lump in her throat and approached the bed with caution. "How goes it?"

The boy chose to stare at her in lieu of answering. She nodded at this. "Thought so." Angie grabbed a chair from the other, empty bed and pulled it over to his. Dropping into it, she asked, "How's the face?"

Caleb blinked at her. The doctors had said it was in his best interest not to speak. At least for the next day or two. So he chose to stare. She shifted slightly under his gaze.

"Want to know what you missed back at home base?"

It was then he noticed how sweaty she was, how her fingers clenched down on the arm's of the chair. He arched a brow at her. His face was mostly numb, so he was unable to frown at her like he wanted to.

"Well. Nell's been…scary and your dad went totally crazy and tried to blow her brains out with a shot gun." The girl giggled nervously as her leg started to bounce. "Thank god Cotton talked him down or else…ya know. She'd be dead right now."

Caleb swallowed, the morphine making his mouth dry and lips rough. But that could've just been the stitches. "Is…" He paused. A wince crossed his features.

"She's fine." Angie patted his knee under the blanket. The young man slipped a freckled hand over her tan one and squeezed it. She squeezed back absently. "I mean, she's pregnant, and freaked out and probably possessed by the devil, but yeah, she's cool."

Caleb wanted to smirk at her. _What happened to calling it bullshit?_ He wanted to ask. But instead, he just swallowed again.

"So…Um…" Her brown eyes flickered over the room. She pulled her chair closer to his bed. "How are you feeling?"

A weak shrug.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I think you're supposed to get out of here soon." Angela licked her lips. Unsure of how to carry on, she told him, "Your dad's-"

The door opened and a small plump woman greeted them in a high pitch, friendly voice. "Howdy, sweetie!" She blinked behind her glasses as her eyes fell on Angie's shocked features, "Oh… and who's your little friend?"

Caleb chuckled dryly at the surprised expression. The blonde raised a hand weakly at the stranger. "Hi."

"Hello! I'm Becky, Pastor Manley's assistant. Who might you be, darlin'?"

"Angela."

"Oh, what a pretty name for a pretty girl!" The woman wiped some of Angie's hair from her brow. "You must be with that Cotton fellow? Such a nice man."

"Uh…yeah, I- I am." Angie swallowed. She glanced at Caleb, who just stared back at her with an amused glint in his eyes as Becky primped his pillow.

"I brought you some soup, Caleb. The doctors said you shouldn't even attempt solid food for at least a week." The tiny brunette pulled a container from her bag and set it on the tray in front of him. She hummed to herself, completely unaware of Angela's confusion.

Who was this woman? Where had she come from? How did she know Cotton? How did she know Caleb was in the hospital?

It was the last one that came stuttering out of her mouth.

"Oh, his mama made me his emergency contact a long time ago," The woman lied flawlessly. "Figured his daddy'd be too busy with Nell to sit with him." With an affectionate hand, Becky brushed some of Caleb's red hair back. "Couldn't stand the thought of her baby in the hospital all alone."

He weakly smirked at her. It was really pretty impressive not only how easily she could lie, but how _quickly_. He admired that quality in her.

"Would you like some soup?"

Angie, who had only comprehended, perhaps every other word of what she had said, shook her head. "No thanks."

"Okie-doke." The woman offered the young man a spoon and Caleb slowly set in to his meal.

"So, Miss Angela, how's Nell doing?"

The blonde blinked at her. "Um, she's-"

"Ah, there you are."

The three of them looked up to find a man standing in the doorway, a passive smile on his lips. Angie took him to being Pastor Manley. He smiled at Caleb and cocked a brow at Angie, but didn't address her. "How're you feeling, my boy?"

The ginger lifted a shoulder indifferently as he continued to slurp his soup. Becky and the Pastor shared a look. They couldn't talk to him with the girl here.

"Miss Angela?" Becky put her hand on the young blonde's shoulder, "How would you like to go get some coffee?"

Reluctantly, Angie agreed and the women set out in search of some half decent coffee and maybe something to eat for 'the poor girl'. Pastor Manley took up the chair previously occupied by her and shot Caleb a pointed look.

"You and the girl seem close." He slid a pad of paper across to him. "What're you going to do about that?"

The redhead arched a brow at the man. Manley glanced at the paper and snickered. When Caleb's stare didn't waver, the pastor frowned.

"You're kidding."

The boy shook his head.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? People will come looking for her."

Caleb's smirk widened, and a trickle of blood slipped down from under the gauze as a couple of his stitches split. The man swallowed. In truth, the young man intimidated him somewhat. His determination, his cunning… but his loyalty was never called in to question.

Manley smiled. Perhaps a little something _was_ in order. "You're sure she's the one you want?"

A nod.

"Well…I suppose I could overlook the difficulties…just this once." The man smirked, "You deserve some kind of... reward, after all this."

Caleb's lips split into a grin as more of the blood gushed down his chin. This day just couldn't get any better.

In the hospital's small waiting area, Becky poured Angie a coffee. She pulled a small case of pills out of her bag and uncapped one into the cup. It was more sludge than liquid, but neither complained when they sat down. The contaminated brew went in front of the girl.

"So… what brings a girl like yourself to Ivanwood?"

The blonde licked her lips as she rose the lukewarm coffee to them. "I…I was helping Cotton shoot a documentary. On exorcisms."

"Oh? Do you believe in that sort of thing?"

Angie chuckled bitterly. "I didn't yesterday."

"And today?" Becky asked, sipping at her 'coffee' as she peered at the girl over her glasses.

"I don't know." The younger woman rubbed her eyes. "I just don't know."

The brunette nodded sagely. "It's normal for people your age to have a crisis of faith."

"I'd call it a complete and total breakdown of my mind state, but," Angie shrugged with a sniff. A broken smile lined her lips. "Thanks for the support."

Becky returned it with a bit more brightness. "Happy to help. So…what brings you to young Caleb's bedside?"

"Cotton wanted me out of the way for a bit."

"Oh?" The woman cocked a brow with a hint of doubt. "Is that the _only_ reason?"

"Yes." Angie said sternly. She ran her hands through her short hair.

They sat a few moments, chitchatting idly until Pastor Manley came down to collect Becky. He told her that it was time to go, and that they would be in touch. The brunette woman wrapped her arms around the tense girl and asked her to keep Caleb company.

"Just until we get back into town," Becky asked with a matronly smile. "He really could use the company."

Angie nodded absently. "Yeah, sure." With that she took a gulp of her coffee and left the two in the waiting room.

"Will she be a problem?" Pastor Manley asked, watching the petite girl go.

Becky smiled, "Should give us plenty of time. Poor thing looked like she could use some rest."

"Caleb has big plans for that one."

"Really?" Becky raised her brows. "You don't say?"

"Uh-huh." The pastor opened the door to the hospital, ushering the lady out. "Thinks she's mother material."

"Oh how sweet!"

**A/N: one chapter left. This didn't turn out exactly how I wanted it, but everything that needed to be there is there. Also, Contraband fic? Yes, no?**


	17. Chapter 17

Angie and Caleb were watching an old rerun of Saturday Night Live when her head started to spin. The ginger boy snuck a glance out of the corner of his eye as she swayed in her seat.

With a smirk, he took her sleeve. Dazed brown eyes rose to his blue. He nodded, and she joined him on the bed. She was asleep before her head hit his shoulder.

Caleb peered down at her face curiously. He knew she had a mother. A family back in Vegas, but he wasn't about to share. His fingers trailed down her arm with a softness that was almost affectionate. Her breathing was warm and even on his neck. The boy suppressed a shudder. His hand wrapped around her wrist and he held it tightly; feeling the pulse jump and skip under his hold.

He nuzzled against the top of her head. Slowly, his own eyes fluttered closed.

When they opened again, Angela had returned to her seat. He frowned. She was supposed to sleep well in to the night. She smiled at him before going back to channel surfing. "How'd you sleep?"

A weak shrug was his reply. Her smirk dampened somewhat. Licking her lips, she asked if he was ready to head back to the farm. The young man's blue eyes slipped up to the clock above her head. It was still early…

But he nodded regardless. Angie helped him up and pressed the call button for the nurse. The woman returned with his clothes and effects.

"I should've brought you some clean clothes…" Angela frowned as she pulled the bloody t-shirt out of the plastic bag. She cringed at it as she held it up. "I mean, shit."

Caleb didn't seem to mind as he stripped out of the hospital gown. Much to the girl's surprise, he was completely naked under it. Angie spun away as he grabbed his jeans from the bag and stood. A wicked smirk threatened to break his stitches as he eyed the flush on her cheeks. It widened further every time he caught her glancing over her shoulder at him. He took his time sliding the pants over his hips.

Nimble fingers buttoned his jeans and zipped the fly. Caleb tapped her shoulder and smirked at her when she turned around. Her hazel eyes quickly fell to his freckled, toned chest and her already flushed features darkened even further. Caleb shifted, his hips brushing hers as his eyes bore down at her unrelentingly.

"Here's your shirt!"

The boy stumbled at the force in which it was shoved at him. Almost tumbling on to the thin mattress, he probably would've toppled over had she not caught him by the shoulders. Angie let her hands linger a bit longer than needed; and don't think Caleb didn't notice. He pulled the shirt over his head, minding the bandage on his face as he did so.

"We should probably go…" Angie licked her lips, as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I mean, I don't want to hold the rest of the crew up."

The young ginger nodded and followed her out to the nurse's station. Another nurse, one he recognized from the cult, nodded to him as he handed Caleb the release papers. The nurse's gaze slipped to Angela as she rocked on her heels anxiously. He looked back at the younger man curiously, but Caleb brushed him off. He shoved the clipboard back at him. His hand took the girl's wrist and he pulled her out the hospital doors.

The nurse reached over and picked up the phone. He dialed the familiar number and told the voice over the line, "He's coming. Yeah. I'll get on it."

Outside, Caleb still hadn't let go of Angie. Although he had let her lace her fingers with his own. They walked side by side toward the blue truck. When they got there, however, he stopped her.

"What's up?" She asked with an arched brow.

He shot her a pointed look and held out his hand.

"What?"

Caleb grabbed her by the waist of her jeans and pulled her to his chest. The girl struggled vainly, but his hands still wormed their way into her pockets. Her hips bucked as he grabbed at some of the more…intimate parts of her anatomy.

"What the fuck are you-"

The keys flashed in front of her face. She huffed at him. "You're in no condition to drive, Sweetzer."

The boy just smirked at her. He gave her a swat to the backside(much to her annoyance) before getting into the driver's seat.

Angie rolled her eyes at him. "Un-freaking-believable." Still muttering under her breath, she went around to the passenger side of the car. At least he had the decency to open the door for her. "Thanks."

Caleb nodded. He didn't waste any time getting out of town. Angie licked her lips. She assumed he was in a rush to check on his little sister.

"I'm sure she's fine you know. Nell."

He put a hand on the young woman's knee casually.

"Maybe a bit shook up… but Mr. Markus is looking out for her." Angie swallowed and took his hand. She gave it a light squeeze as she went on, "I don't think he'd let anything happen to her. And your dad…well, I'm not so sure about your dad, but I think he just wants to help. In a really fucked up kinda way."

The boy pulled her closer. When she got caught on the seat belt, he unbuckled it. Angie let it go and shuffled toward him. The gearshift got in the way of any intimate touching, and for that she was somewhat thankful. His hand slipped behind her neck to wrap around her shoulders.

"Are you sure you're okay to drive?" She asked.

A nod. Caleb pulled on to the dirt road that led to his farm. He sped up. _40_.

"Uh, Sweetzer, not that-"

_50_.

"Caleb, slow down."

_60_.

Angie voice was frantic now, clutching at his shoulder and shaking him. "I mean it, Caleb, slo-"

He slammed on the brakes. Her head smacked against the dash. For a few seconds, the young woman was still. Caleb sniffed as he watched blood slowly dribble down the grey of his dash.

Finally, Angela shifted. A moan escaped her lips. With a calloused hand, the boy pulled her back into a sitting position by the hair. She struggled to keep her eyes open as she peered into Caleb's cold blue stare. Her brows furrowed together in confusion.

The hand on the back on her neck tangled in her hair once again. With a smirk, he bashed her head back into the dashboard. A strangled cry escaped her lips as he repeated the motion. Once; the blood gushed passed her chin. Twice; onto her jeans and down to the truck's carpeted floors. There was no need for a third time. She had gone limp.

Caleb pulled her back to his chest with a frown. His gaze slipped curiously from the cut on her brow to the keyhole on the dash. He eyed the latter and wondered how such a small crevice could create such a large wound. Brushing it off, he moved Angie so that her head was in his lap.

He smiled gently, brushing her wet, sullied hair from her face as the warm blood filtered through his jeans and down his leg. Caleb lifted his foot from the brake and the truck slowly started rolling forward.

The barn was dark when Caleb strung up the blonde. He worked meticulously, not paying any mind to the animals calls as he wrapped the coarse rope around her wrists. He vaguely wished she was conscious; just so she could tell him if he was cutting off her circulation.

"You done in here yet?"

The boy glanced at Pastor Manley. With a smirk, he hauled Angie up on to one of the spikes designed to hold the horse's plowing equipment. Her head rocked to the side.

Caleb gave the man a nod. Manley smirked to him and motioned for him to follow. "Come along, my son. It's almost time."

This was gonna be fun.

**A/N: **The end of** Hands on The Bible. **The sequel is called** Rape Me **and should be up in a day or two(maybe sometime next week). Again, it will be **graphic**. You have been warned.


End file.
